In love with Love
by Sherlyn -Queen -B
Summary: Klaus and Caroline's daughter Love , gets sent back to the past to prevent Elena becoming a vampire. On the way she'll have no choice but to lie to the gang that she's Damon's daughter.. Is it awkward if she's falling inlove with her "Daddy" ? Set in S3 then maybe follows S4. LOT Of Klaroline and Damon/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**So Hi there everyone , I got a new story for ya all and ..well I just hope you'll like my new idea. **

**Disclaimer: Owner of Love.**

* * *

**_Flashback April 29th -2014_**

_"Congratulations Mrs. Mikaelson , it's a beautiful baby girl." The Nurse smiled at the new mom._

_"Oh my God look , she's so tiny ..." She beamed at her husband as she took the baby girl in her arms ._

_"Full of light just like her Mother ." Klaus smiled at Caroline and kissed her forehead._

_"So what should we name her? " Klaus asked after a couple of minutes in the now patients room._

_Caroline got thinking ,to say she was really tired but just couldn't get enough of the little angel she just gave birth to._  
_she blessed the moment she fell inlove with Klaus and decided to marry him , because if it wouldn't be him then this beauty in her arms looking at her curiously wouldn't be there too._

_"Hmm .. I think Love would be a great name for her." She smiled at the baby._

_"Love , I like it ..what do you say darling?" Klaus who was in a seat next to Caroline's bed looked at his little light._

_The baby giggled loudly ,"I think she likes it." Caroline smiled._

_"Well then .. Welcome to our world Love Mikaelson ." Klaus bent over and kissed Love's little head._

* * *

_**Present Day- 2032**_

"So you're telling me that I have to go back in time?" Love asked her aunt Bonnie._  
_

She nodded." They won't know you,You're the only one who can stop it." Her aunt exclaimed.

Elena Gilbert .That bitch today killed more than a hundred people . Just because she felt like it ,  
her aunt Bonnie said she was her friend before she turned into this ruthless killer. She almost killed her at one time but that bitch found out her plan and with a help of a witch she took her fathers powers. He still has his vampire side but the werewolf one got cursed again .. or something like that , her parents told her once about how he lost it again but back then HE was the one who was the monster. Now with no power he's just an old vampire who sure has more power than any other but can be taken down easily.

Love sighed. "Okay , I'll do it ." Her aunt smiled at her.

"Good . But remember ,I'll send you to the time where she's still a human . Your first task will be-

"I know , I know; try to prevent the thing about her not turning into a vampire and if that won't happen I'll .. kill her." Love said with hatred in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded ."You're smart as your mother. Oh god, if she finds out that I sent you to the past she'll literally eat me up." Her aunt said horrified.

Love chuckled."Don't worry A.B they won't be back from tracking the bitch down till they won't find and kill her , and without Daddy's power it will take' em .. sometime." she smirked.

Bonnie laughed at her niece ."You know it would be so much easier if-

The 38 year old elder woman started but rapidly shut her mouth again .. _no it's the best if he's not in the picture. he'll just come back and start the killer spring with her ;hand in hand._ She thought.

"If what A.B?" Love asked curiously with narrowing eyebrows.

"There was a man-

"A man?" Now she was more curious.

"Yeah , actually it's Stefan's brother .. Damon-

"You mean Uncle Stefan has a brother?"

"Love! Will you shut up for three minutes?!" Her aunt commanded ,Love just nodded slightly afraid of a light aneurism her aunt gives her everytime she's .. not following the rules.

"So yes , he does have a brother , an older one to be exact , there was a time when Damon and Stefan we're like psychoticaly-inlove with Elena but you already know this crazy-salvatore-inlove-with-the-human-girl part from your Mom, so when she turned they always fighted for her , as if who is better at helping her becoming a vampire . So , since Stefan was on a diet and drank just animal blood he couldn't help her, Damon was the one who could help her controling her bloodlust." She finished waiting for "the" question.

"So why can't you ask him to help her again .. or kill her if we're here already." Love nosily asked.

"See that's the thing after Elena choose Stefan again he just left town .. nobody knows where he is . Or more importantly if he's still alive. " Love nodded.

"So it's all on me I guess ."

"Well if we're seeing it that way.." Her aunt smirked.

Love sighed ,"Okay so should I bring you candles or something?"

"No I need just you .. and your concentration."

Love sat down in the newly made witchy-circle and heard her aunt mummbling something in Latin language.

_"ne hanc praeteriti et non subsistam monstrum ex victoria et revertere." _That was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

**So what do you guys say .. should I continue ? , I admit it I really like this idea .**

**You know ..Damon falling inlove with Klaus and Caroline's daughter.. :D**

**You could just feel the tension between Klaus and Damon fighting about Love. :D Unexpected Niece will be updated this week !**

**Forever yours Sherlyn .xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi There!I have to say I didn't actually thought that this story is gonna get 7 favs ,7 follows and 5 Reviews on the first chapter already ! :D So I'm really thankful for everyone , you see I have TONS of homework to do , but you guys it's just ahh..*wipes away invisible tears* LOVE YOU ALL !**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, wish I could :D**

* * *

**_Previously in Inlove With Love:_**

_Love sighed ,"Okay so should I bring you candles or something?"_

_"No I need just you .. and your concentration."_

_Love sat down in the newly made witchy-circle and heard her aunt mummbling something in Latin language._

_"ne hanc praeteriti et non subsistam monstrum ex victoria et revertere." That was the last thing she heard before everything went black._

* * *

**_Back in the Past - 2011_**

"Umphf!" Love growled as she woke up on something hard and mushy . She pulled herself up and saw her hands full of mud. She groaned and turned around.

"Good one A.B! , you just had to make me land in the middle of nowhere." Love said as she saw herself standing in the middle of the woods.

"Well , there goes nothing." She sighed and went foward. Suddenly she saw a familiar white building.

"The witches house?, so in this case mystic falls is just somewhere outta here." She pointed at the high trees.

"THANK GOD!" Love said in a few minutes now out of breath, as she saw the end of the woods , and it was just her luck that it ended right opposite the Mystic Grill.

"This thing was there even before I was born?" Love humpfed and started her way to the Grill. She lazily entred herself in and was shocked to see a younger version of her uncle serving meals to the guests.

"Uncle Matt." She whispered. Suddenly he looked up and smiled at her ,

"Hey , well you're a new face . Can I get you anything?" He asked politely.

"Um..no thanks , well yes actually can I use the bathroom?" she pointed at her hands covered with mud.

"Yeah of course, over there." He motioned with his hand to the left and Love went that way.

"In his 18 he sure looks fiiiiine.." Love murmured on her way.

After she cleaned herself up she went back to Matt who was at the counter making some drinks.

"Hey." She smiled .

"Hi , you're the new girl right?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Something like that. So, you see there's this thing.. where could I find a place to sleep?, I'm just passing through and got really tired ,can you help me?" She had to lie ,well if we see it that way it was a half-lie.

"Well ..Um Oh!Yeah my friend has his apartment on rent for people like you so I think he'll give it to you for a night."  
She nodded and he wrote down the number of his friend.

"Here." Matt handed her the paper.

"Thank you very much." She smiled and went out of the grill to a nearby payphone.

"Okay , Thanks I'll be there in 10" She thanked Eddie , that was Uncle Matt's friends name, and disconected the call.

On her way she got started going through her plan . Today has been a rough but tomorrow she'll drop the bomb,first things first. If Uncle Stefan and this Damon guy are in this time really that into Elena who's now just a human the two of them won't even think about helping her kill their precious Elena ,and kill her in a blink of an eye. Sure she's strong she's a HYBRID for Aunt Bonnie's sake ! But her Aunt told her that she can't use her powers on neither of them cause Stefan's in his ripper mood ..god knows what it is...and Damon ..well she was glad she found about him just now..so she needs to get them see that she's the good girl .But how? She can just say she's from the future! ;OMG OF COURSE SHE _CAN!_

Love slaped herself on the forehead , if now is her Dad the bad guy and Elena's the good one , she'll just pretend that the witches sent her here to help them kill Klaus!

Love stopped when she saw the building she was staying for the night in ."One more night and the plan is gonna get set." She sighed and stepped into the house.

* * *

The next morning for Damon was _eventful_ to say "Why are you all chipper?" Damon's brother Stefan ,asked him curiously. Well what should he tell him? That he kissed the girl he loves? That he kissed the girl they _both _love? That night was the best decision in his life when he told his conscience to _fuck off!_And just kissed Elena. And she kissed back!Well now she must feel _confused._

"No reason , be there in a minute." He smirked and went to change after his shower.

After the oh-no-so brotherly talk in the witches house , figuring out who might be in the fourth coffin , the _"Give peace a chance." seriously ?_Talk with Klaus , and after his silly little brothers hybrid killing mission talk he picked up Elena in the evening and escorted her to the porch. _De ja vú much ?_

* * *

The day for Love on other hand was , let's say filling in . She went out to see the Salvatore Boarding house , Her Mother's house since she was in school ,heh she had to giggle at that. And of course in the evening went to take a look at Elena's house. In this case she had no luck when she heard a car coming closer to the house , it was already starting to park so she had no other choice but to go behind the house and peeking out from the left side.

"Thanks for picking me up." Elena said.

"Anytime." The guy responded . From behind, Love couldn't really see anything since his back was turned to her.

After a few moments of Miss Elena's whiney mood she heard something interesting.

"You can't kiss me again." Love couldn't help herself , she peeked out and saw the guy lightly holding Elena's chin. _If I was him I'd so tear that bitchy chin apart! _Love thought.

"I know." the guy responded.

Suddenly Elena shook her head ,"I can't .. it's not right." she whispered. He let go of her chin and nodded his head.

"It's right, just not right now." _Weell then when? when she's gonna tear this whole town apart? _"Goodnight" The guy finished.

"Goodnight Damon." her breath hitched ,_so this is the mysterious Damon. _Love thought as they both went their way.

"Well ..it's time." Love smirked.

* * *

The next morning got Love her plan on the track. She sighed " Okay, just act cool." She went towards the bridge where she saw her Uncle Matt and Elena throwing flowers to the river. _Okay I get it that she was good when she was human ,but flowers ? really? it's a little too much._

Love straightened her brown leather jacket and with bouncing long blonde curls , she went to them.

"Hey." She smiled at both of them and they turned around.

"Hey I know you , you were at the grill ." Matt stated the obvious. Love just nodded.

"Yeah thanks for the number by the way." Love smiled and looked at Elena.

"I need to talk to you." She looked at her desperately.

"With me? " Elena looked surprised.

Love nodded ,"You're Elena aren't you?"

Elena nodded too "Yeah , but Do I know you?" she asked curiously as if remembering the day they met or something.

"Not yet . Look can we go to the boarding house? Stefan could be a big help ." Elena and Matt looked shocked.

"What? why? ,I'm sorry but I don't even know you .. and you seem to be some stalker since you know me and my friends." She looked at me a little afraid.

"Don't you wanna kill Klaus? I know a very easy way." Her eyes widened .

"Come on, Matt will show you the way , I'm gonna call Stefan." She took her phone from her pocket.

_Hah .. Just two words and her heart is more welcoming than ever.._Love thought with a smirk.

"Stefan says he has something to do but he will come later , do you want me to call Bonnie and the others?" Asked Elena as if they're already on a plan .

Love nodded ,"Sure."

* * *

Love , Elena and Matt were already in the boarding house when she heard voices from outside.

"What said Elena to you ? - it was probably Her Uncle Jeremy.

"Nothing just that there's someone who can help us with taking Klaus down.- said her Aunt Bonnie._ Pfft and you have no idea that you two will be just the best of friends with Dad._Love thought while trying to hold back a giggle.

"Well let's hope that someone isn't tricking us- OH NO! It was her mom ! When Elena said the others she really meant everyone!

"Is somebody home?" Said the chirpy voice of her teenage-Mom not that she's any older in the future it's just weird to see her like this.

"Yeah Care we're in the living room ." Elena said . Suddenly she saw her mom , her A.B and her Uncle Jer coming in.

Love stood up from the couch she was sitting in "Hey everyone." She smiled at them.

"Hi , who are you?" Caroline asked.

"Well I think it would be the best if everyone sat down while I'm gonna tell you my story." They sat down and Love stood up and went to the bar to pour herself some bournbon , sure her mother was right in front of her but her mother didn't knew she was her daughter I mean-Uh screw it ! She's freaking out she needs drink!

"Are you allowed to drink?" Caroline _of course!_ asked her curiously.

"Well I'm 19 and a vampire my parents well at least one of them can't see me now so.. why not?" She shrugged.

Elena sighed ,"Stefan will come soon , but you can start we'll fill him in later." she offered.

Love took a big gulp from the bourbon swallowed it and said,"I'm from the future."

"Well I expected this reaction." Love said as she saw everyone's mouths open in shock .

"Bu-but how-how can this be possible?" Elena asked confused as hell.

"Well my aunt who's a witch helped me and woila! I'm here." She smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Bonnie?" Caroline turned to her friend."Is this possible?"

"Well there is a time-spell in my grimorie too but, that can take a lot of power." She nodded.

"Well my aunt is the most powerful witch in the history , so I guess it didn't hurt her , send back her niece to prevent the born of a monster." She looked at Elena carefully.

"What do you mean born? Klaus will be more monstrous then he is now?" Elena was terrified. _Of who? herself?_

"You can say that , well look all I'm saying is that I know what's going to happen from this moment and I want to help you find an easier way to kill him." Love said persuasively. Before the rest of them could agree with her Stefan burst open the door.

"What is it? You find a new way to kill Klaus?" Stefan looked at Elena .

"UNCLE STEFAN!" Love didn't realize from her excited happiness that this is not her Uncle Stefan ..at least not yet.  
and went to hug him tightly.

"WHAT?-

"WHO?-

"DID YOU JUST SAID UNCLE? -

Suddenly Damon burst through the opened door saying,"I was in the middle of the woods with a dead medical guy next to me with Sherib Forbes and I got a text message - suddenly Damon looked up from his phone - "What's going on?" He asked curiously watching a Blonde girl huging his brother like there was no tomorrow.

After hearing his voice Love got back to the past and noticed the shocked looks everyone was giving her especially Stefan who was awkwardly wanting to let go of her , _Oh my God what did I do ?_ _I Ruined everything! wait! I have an idea! _She tought while letting go of Stefan.

"Why did you call him Uncle Stefan?" Caroline asked wanting an answer already.

"She called him what?!" Damon asked shocked.

_There is no backing up from it now -_Love sighed then looked at Damon ,"Hi Daddy?" she asked slash smiled.

* * *

**I knooow a cliffy ? But ..So ,yeah this is it for now .. I hope that now everyone understood everything :)**

**10 Reviews equals NEXT CHAPTER !**

**Forever yours Sherlyn xx.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I'm so happy that I got the reviews I asked for! Ugh I can't even discribe how happy I am that you guys liked my new idea ! Just so you know I did NOT forget Unexpected Niece :D It will be updated I just couldn't help myself so I wrote another chapter for this one which is inpired by the episode 3x12 The Ties That Bind ! :)**

**Thank you again for the Reviews,Follows,Favorites,etc. LOVE U ALL!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Love Mikaelson! :)**

* * *

**_Previously in Inlove with Love_  
**

_After hearing his voice Love got back to the past and noticed the shocked looks everyone was giving her especially Stefan who was awkwardly wanting to let go of her , Oh my God what did I do ? I Ruined everything! wait! I have an idea! She tought while letting go of Stefan._

_"Why did you call him Uncle Stefan?" Caroline asked wanting an answer already._

_"She called him what?!" Damon asked shocked._

_There is no backing up from it now -Love sighed then looked at Damon ,"Hi Daddy?" she asked slash smiled._

* * *

"How the hell did this happened?- _**  
**_

"How is this possible?-

_ANNOYING _Yes that's her so called family now. Can't they just pass the fact that she came from the _future_?  
Okay well maybe this one wasn't an excuse .

" and I don't really know what am I doing here- Jeremy sighed picked up his school bag and left. So much for being a good uncle.

"Jer wait!" Elena tried to stop him but he was already out of the house.

"I have to go too." Stefan awkwardly excused himself and left after him.

Damon was frustrated_._He really was _fucking frustrated._He just stood there watching the flying flames in the fire place. How in the supernatural of a mother could have this happen? Not just the future part but .. daughter? He's going to have a kid? But that's impossible.

"So okay , let's say we believe you about the future part . But Damons daughter?, You said you can't procreate." Elena said looking at the frozen Damon.

"We can't , at least that was what I thought ..till now." He finnally looked up and looked into Loves eyes.

Love sighed."Look , I know this is hard to believe , but all I'm trying to do is help . I know Klaus and his future actions." Love looked desperately into his eyes. She couldn't help but admire him and his looks . A.B didn't said that Damon had a face of a god and a body of a photoshopped sexy adult man.

Damon again couldn't believe that he did believed the girl who claims to be her daughter. He just had a feeling he _has_ to know her.

So he nodded."Okay , you can stay here." Love smiled at him .

"WHAT? You just let this girl live in your house? She said you're her father and if I know correctly you CAN'T BE!" Elena bitch had to interrupt the fake daddy's little girl moment but right now, it was time for Bonnie to spoke up.

"It can be possible Elena." Bonnie looked at Love and saw the goodness and vanity in her almost green eyes.

Elena just looked at her shocked. How could her best friend betray her like that? What if that girl is saying is true and maybe some other woman will take Damon away from her? It can't be! She just started to feel _something_ for him! They kissed! a-and he loves her!

"I mean, I did read in the grimorie about the Soul Mate's baby." Bonnie said remembering back."It says that if a supernatural creature , in this case a vampire , finds his soul mate which means the one who was created just for itself, the procreating is definitely in every supernatural way possible it means the father can be a werewolf and the mother a vampire or any other way."

"Speaking of which , we have to go." Caroline looked at Bonnie and Elena. "You know we need Bonnie's Mom to open that coffin." Bonnie and Elena nodded.

"We will definitely meet still today." Bonnie said surely to Love who just nodded.

When Bonnie and the girls were gone Damon sighed and sat down in the living room. Love hopped to one of the armchairs.

_What the hell am I going to say? He sure thinks I know him like the palm of my hand, wherefore I know nothing about him!Fuck!48 Hours ago I didn't __even __knew he existed!_Love thought worriedly.

Damon thinking he's the father of the blonde headed girl , sensed the awkwardness so he tried to cut it half saying,

"So , your Mom .. is she brown haired?" He smirked at her.

Love just rolled her eyes , already annoyed with his obsses with Elena.

"What are you waiting for me to say ? Yes , it's Elena and you'll do the happy dance?" Damon's smirk dissapeared.

"Oh , no it's not her sorry to dissapoint you. But at least you got a kiss from her the other night didn't you?" It was Love's time to smirk.

"How do you know about that?, oh yeah right .._future._" He said air-quoting the future.

"Nope. Just saw your little porch scene." he narrowed his eyebrows. Love changed her voice imitating funnily Elena "You can't kiss me again Damon, It's not right. - then she deepened it-"It's right , just not right now- before she had the chance to laugh she found herself pressed against the wall.

"You're playing with my patience little girl." Damon whispered huskily into her ears. Love just sighed heavily feeling Damons legs around her waist, it was a thick sexual tension what sensed just her since Damon was on -she's my daughter- lie and didn't realized that his eyes darkened.

Since each of them couldn't do anything to stop that kind of tension Love quickly changed the play by turning around and this time she was the one who was pushing the surprised Damon to the wall .

"I'm a lot more powerfull than you think , you're lucky you played a big part in my creating ." She whispered back with the same tone and let go of Damon who was still surprised that her so called daughter wasn't a bit of afraid of him. He felt offened by that.

"So where is my room, Daddy?" She smiled at him sweetly.

* * *

Love looked around her room,"Nice." She said and jumped in her bed. Then Damon came into the room.

"So um.. I'll leave you there alone for a while." She sat up on her bed .

"What? Where are you going?" He shooked a paper in his hands.

" I found Bonnie's Mom , so I'll be at Elena's."

"Okay. I think I'll be here." She doesn't really have other choices . Or does she?

* * *

"What is it?" Love came down from the stairs as Damon angrily closed the door.

"Oh , forgot you're here. Nothing just my friend's so called doctor girlfriend vervained me and then she blood-jacked me." Love sighed , so this is Damon Salvatores daily routine?

"Anyway.. I have an Original to deal with." Love looked at him curiously.

"Are you talking about Klaus?" He nodded .

" Can I come with?" She asked hopefully.

"What? No! " He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't know you. He might kill you if he finds you suspicious." Love snorted.

"Please. He won't kill me." Damon took a step closer to her.

"Why are you so sure?."_ Fuck! I just have to zip my mouth sometimes!_

"I'm not." She sounded confident so Damon let it go.

"Whatever , look if you want to come you can , but don't even think about pissing him of." He sounded so sure of her father . Pfft. Like he would hurt her! Her little light!

"kay" she rolled her eyes and they went to his car.

* * *

After Damon and Love got to the witches house they carefully went inside and down the stairs.

Love was just so_ excited _she finally sees her Daddy after all of this terrible things.

When they got down Damon saw a shadow standing on the opposite side so he stood protectively in front of Love.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked after he came up to them from the dark.

"Even your highly witchy friends couldn't do a job, no less." He smirked at Damon then out of nowhere he started to scream and clutching his when Damon knew what's going on he laughed.

At this Love's breath hitched. She just wanted to go there and make the pain stop.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches. not smart. I mean made the exact same mistake and then-" Damon said as a matter of factly.

"Oh you know the funny thing about witches,is that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches, a thousend living descendants- he clutched his head and screamed again but didn't stopped- And I'll have no problem killing every last on of them , if I don't get my coffins back." He finished

At this point Love was_ terrified _of her father. She couldn't believe this. "As we speak , my hybrid friend is on his way to end the Bennett line." Klaus threatened.

Out of nowhere the lights went of and as Love nearly jumped out of her skin because of it, Damon's hands from behind found hers and clutched them tightly. This surprisingly did good to both of them and they relaxed a little.

As Klaus came take more and more steps towards them Love felt Damon's back on her more and more protectively as if he was her barricade. It felt good .

"Now." He looked at Damon then back at the empty place ," Please , show me the coffins." Suddenly she saw the coffins right there.

Klaus smiled but that smile suddenly dissapeared when he realized there's no four coffins just three.

He looked at Damon," Where's the fourth?." "Show me!" He screamed to the spirits.

Damon turned his head to Love ,"Go to the car. " He whispered.

Love didn't wanted to leave him there but she trusted him so she let go of his hand and went slowly upstairs and out of the house.

* * *

She ran out of the house and when she get to the car she couldn't take it anymore , she broke down in sobs.

"Oh my god. This is not true. It's not - it's not him . " She couldn't believe what she saw her father looked like a real monster who would tear you apart in a minute.

"He didn't even noticed me." Love sniffed quietly. Klaus didn't even realized that she was there. Well maybe he did, it was just the fact that he didn't cared.

Love's heart beat quickens when thanks to her vampire skills she heards her father saying ,"I will tear you limb from limb and only then when you're right in mess blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest." Love almost runs back rapidly but when she hears Damon replying snarkily and he didn't do anything she just waits there .

When she sees Damon , she runs to him " What happened? , Are you okay? "

Damon sighed , no he was not okay! With Klaus on him because of that stupid coffin , he thanks to whoever that Klaus didn't cared about Love being there. He might have just asked who she is , and when he'd know he'd just kill her.

"Let's get out of here." Damon just replies and the two of them get back to the car.

* * *

When Love and Damon finally got to the Boarding House Love sighed and went to pour herself some bourbon

Suddenly Damon flashed in front of her and took the drink she poured herself,"Hey!"

Damon shook his head,"Nope. Your under age . And my daughter which means you have to go by my rules." He smirked as she saw Love pout.

Love sighed and removed her jacket , put in on the sofa and sat down .

"You know , you didn't look that confident back there with Klaus." Damon smirked and sat down beside her.

"I-I don't know , I knew he was a monster , It's just so .. real seeing him in front of you." Damon put down his drink and turned to her.

"You know you're lucky he didn't gave a damn about you being there?." Love flinched at that "If he learns that you're my daughter he might- Love didn't wanted him to finish the sentence so she did what even she didn't expected . She hugged him and he hugged back tightly.

And to say it really would be a nice father - daughter moment. If Love just didn't developed some feelings for him right there and then.

Realizing this , Love quickly let go of Damon and excused herself ," I'm tired . See you in the morning?" She smiled.

Damon realized too that her bright smile made his heart feel warm ,thinking it was all fatherly thing he smiled back and nodded.

* * *

After he heard that Love finally fell asleep he put down his drink and went upstairs. Damon couldn't help but go throught her half-opened door and watching the blonde smiling in her sleep. He went closer to her and touched her beautifull red cheeks , weird he didn't feel that warm welcome around him at all with Elena.

"I don't know you .All I know is , that I'll protect you from everyone and everything." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

He went down again hearing that Stefan came back ,"Oh you're still alive, I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins. And that girl is not your daughter."

"About that , let's say you'll have a niece in 10 years . And don't look so happy I was only able to get out one of them in time. The locked one."

"Probably good choice. It's been kind of a night." He turned around wanting to go up to his room.

But his stupid of a brother had to bring up ," Is Elena Okay?" He stopped moving.

So he has the nerve bringing her up ? He turned back around and punched him strongly in the face.  
With Damon touching his face he said ,"I take it you two had a I take it you don't wanna talk about it."

"So let's talk about this." He showed Stefan the dagger he pulled out of Elijah .

"What did you do?"

* * *

**This Episode is done ! Sorry for any mistakes my brother was rushing me so I didn't really had time to fix the mistakes.**

** 15 reviews and you get the next one ! **

**Forever Yours Sherlyn xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey gang! :P I Decided to write and update another chapter inspired by the episode 3x13 Bringing Out The Dead , and well let's say there's a scene from 4x07 too:D I found this one pretty exciting cuz the next chapter will be the 3x14 Dangerous Liasons one !**

**THANK U 4 THE REVIEWS SO SO MUCH!And 4 that Much much 3D mwuahks 4 U ALL ! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own the Lovely Love Mikaelson! :)**

* * *

**_Previously In Inlove with Love:_  
**

_After he heard that Love finally fell asleep he put down his drink and went upstairs. Damon couldn't help but go throught her half-opened door and watching the blonde smiling in her sleep. He went closer to her and touched her beautifull red cheeks , weird he didn't feel that warm welcome around him at all with Elena._

_"I don't know you .All I know is , that I'll protect you from everyone and everything." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her forehead._

_0-_

_But his stupid of a brother had to bring up ," Is Elena Okay?" He stopped moving._

_So he has the nerve bringing her up ? He turned back around and punched him strongly in the face._  
_With Damon touching his face he said ,"I take it you two had a talk .. and I take it you don't wanna talk about it."_

_"So let's talk about this." He showed Stefan the dagger he pulled out of Elijah ._

_"What did you do?"_

* * *

_**The Past -2011**  
_

_All she heard was moanings and skipping breaths in his bedroom , she went up the stairs to see what happened ..  
_

_"Oh God Damon!" Vampire Elena screamed into his neck.  
_

_Love's breath hitched , Damon and Elena? They are having sex in front of her eyes?! She tried to scream at them to make them stop it , she didn't know why but she just couldn't bear the fact that this might be reallity.  
_

_Suddenly the scene changed and she saw her Mom and Stefan in the old Forbes household.  
_

_"Oh my God!" Caroline said with shocked look on her face.  
_

_Stefan narrowed his eyebrows and then said ,"Elena is sired to Damon." as a sure fact.  
_

* * *

Love jolted awake with a bunch of shocked gasps. She put her hand on her chest and could feel her soon to be undead hearth beating rapidly fast.

"What the hell was that!" She whispered with eyes still widely open.

* * *

Damon woke up early. He had time , so he showered , got dressed and checked on Love to see her still sleeping peacefully. So he wrote her a note saying he'll be back in the afternoon.  
Right now he was on his way to meet with the one and only Elijah . Original sure, but he had a pretty good hair.

After his talk with Elena and Rick on the phone he ended the call saying,"Anyway,Gotta go. we'll meet later."

"Hey, where are you?" Asked Rick.

"Tea with an old friend." He responded and ended the call. He looked back up and saw Elijah standing in front of him.

"Elijah, my favorite original , back from the dead." He said as he went closer. "You cleaned up nice."

"You left something in my jacket's pocket." Said Elijah taking a little note out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah. Dear Elijah ,let's get togheter, plot the destruction of your brother. Xoxo"

"Damon." Elijah finished.

"Was that right to un-dagger you, or are we gonna have a problem? "

Elijah shrugged his shoulders ,"I'm here. Let's talk."

"I'll start with an easy question." Elijah narrowed his eyebrows.

"Any idea what kind of Klaus-killing weapon could be magically sealed in the mystery coffin?"

* * *

After that horribly-terrible nightmare she had, Love gathered herself up and went to the bathroom.

She cleaned her face with cold water and dried it with a towel. She looked into the mirror.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked herself. Suddenly the bathroom door opened revealing her uncle Stefan.

"OH MY GOD." She screamed and grabbed rapidly the towell which she wrapped around her lower self,since she was almost naked . She wore a "_bite me" _panties and a little white sleeveless top.

"SHIT . " Stefan cursed loudly and slamed the bathroom door as fast as a vampire can.

"Uhhmm..I'm sorry. I just. I just wanted to ask if you know where Damon is." He sounded so awkwardly as a teenage-vampire boy could.

"Well you could have just knock ! And to answer your question ,No I don't know where Dam- I mean _Dad_, is."

Love quickly grabbed her jeans and dressed herself up. Once she opened the door she saw Stefan still sitting on her bed .. _did he wanted to talk? _Love asked herself.

"Hey.. you're still here?" She asked with a smile and sat down next to him.

"Yeah .. " He responded .. can we call it even a response? It was just a humpff.

"What's up?" Love asked curiously.

Stefan snorted ."What's up?, My brother kissed the girl I love , while I was paying for his life. Running of with Klaus was the best thing that ever happened to him."

It was Love's time to snort." Aren't you a little harsh on him?" When Stefan looked at her with an _"are you kidding me " _look, she sighed.

"Look. It's not that ,that it wasn't his fault that it happened. Yes it was . But why it's always Damon who's the bad guy? Don't you think it takes two people to kiss?"

Stefan narrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean , if Elena really did loved you , and didn't thought of anything else just about how to rescue you , why would she let Damon kiss her? Not to mention tell you this ? an without feeling quilty about it ? It's not just Damon who betrayed you , it's the girl you call your love Stefan. She wanted to kiss Damon just as much as Damon wanted to kiss her. "

After a few seconds of silence , Stefan sadly spoke up "You're right. It was both of them. But on the other hand, it was me who did all this , I was the one who left them . Became the ripper once again."

Love humpfed ."Why are you always trying to protect the one's who broke your heart?. What you said is not true. And you know it. You left them to save both of their lives. And thanks to your selfless act , they did something horribly selfish."

She sighed ," Look , if you haven't been the ripper and gone with Klaus , the would have done it anyway , but right in front of your eyes."

Suddenly they heard a car parking near the house , assuming and knowing it was Damon , Stefan stood up.

"Well , I have to go. Um.. thank you , for hearing me and helping me out. Can't believe you're Damon's daughter." He smirked.

"Me neither." Love smiled and followed her uncle out of her room who excused himself and went to his .

"Where were you?" Love asked Damon once she came down the stairs.

Damon looked at her with a smirk ," Doing Daddy-duties. I left you a note , didn't you see?" Love looked around and saw a small note lying on the table in the living room.

She picked it up and read it, " Xoxo? Really?" She snorted.

"Hm , I'd expect this reaction from the original I just un-daggered."

Love looked up at him , who was it? her aunt Rebekah? her fun Uncle Kol? Or the serious but very good-hearted Elijah?

"Who?" She asked , almost fighting herself since she didn't wanted to sound excited.

"Elijah." Damon answered . " But since I just got an invite to their house for a dinner , I have to go upstairs to get ready." He kissed her cheek and went up to his room. Which well .. was unexpected from Love's side.

_Is he already playing the daddy-act? _Love asked herself confused.

* * *

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah Damon, he screwed us over the last time he promised us to kill Klaus." Stefan said once the two of the Salvatore brothers were in his room, one trying to talk the other into having a dinner with the Originals , and the other out of it.

Damon turned around ," Well , the way you've been acting I trust him about as much as I trust you."

Stefan smirked ," Well, guess that goes both ways doesn't it ?" He took a sip from his drink.

Damon getting the point said ,"Ohhh yes. This is about me kissing Elena. Just remember , if it wasn't for Klaus you wouldn't become such a dick , and that kiss would have never happened. " Stefan cutt in ,

"Funny , your daughter thinks anything but that." Damon curiously narrowed his eyebrows.

"What? When did you talked with Love? And about that?"

"You should ask her , she's your daughter."

"Whatever , get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want you're attitude screwed up."

* * *

After a few very very very very very awkward minutes in the Original's household, once they were eating by the table Elijah asked,"Stefan, where's the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I don't know ask Damon." Klaus broke into a sound of sarcastic and loud laughs.

Elijah looked at him questioningly ," I'm sorry you missed so much .. ahem .. trouble in paradise."

Stefan spoke up ,"One more word about Elena , and this dinner is over." He said with a fake smile.

"Hey you know what? Probably best just to keep Elena and do not discuss this pile." Damon added.

Suddenly Klaus asked ," And what about that blonde girl you had with you the other night? , One night stand or?"

"You know what? Let's talk about Elena." Damon suddenly interrupted . Stefan questioningly glanced at Damon , what is he doing? Is he channeling the attention away from Love? By using Elena? What's up with him? Last time he checked it was his ex-girlfriend he was so protective about.

"It's just the aller of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong. What do you say brother ? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"No , why should we..discuss manners long ..since resolved." Elijah replied calmly.

"I think our guests might be curious about the originality of the Petrova line ." Klaus insisted.

Damon , relieved that the distraction worked and is not talked about Love replied ,"We're not going anywhere Elijah , please do tell." He smiled.

* * *

Damon got out of the house angrily , " The worst thing that could happen to Elena Gilbert was the two of you."

He mimicked Klaus , really who the hell does he think he is? Some wizard from the future? How could he tell what's gonna happen? , he's not gonna let this go so easily.

Suddenly he heard his phone ringing, "Hallo?"

"Thank god you picked it up , I've been trying to reach you for hours!" He heard Love's angry voice through the phone , but somehow it calmed him down completely.

"Love. What is it? , I'm trying to have a nice dinner here." Damon tried to be the scolding dad.

"Oh please! Nice? What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just sit in front of him and demand what you please!" Damon sighed.

"Look , you may know future Klaus but this one's from my time , I know him better than you."

"What? , come home in this second! Or I'm going for you!" She threatened and Damon suddenly got worried and angry at the same time .. can this even happen?

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING HERE! ,I have a plan .. and it will work. Trust me." He ended the call.

* * *

Thankfully It did. He got Elijah's help and they released all of their sibblings . They'll give him what he deserved.

He and Stefan were on their way home. They were walking so they had a chance to talk too.

"Ahh.. You were right about Elijah , un-daggering him was a smart move." Stefan finally admited.

"Wow , actually admiting I've done a job well done . You've gone soft Stefan."

"So I guess I should thank you for saving me from Klaus?"

"Shut up." Damon looked away " You don't get to thank me to a payback for all the times to save me."

"You could've left me there, Klaus would have kill me , and you'd have Elena all to yourself." Damon looked at him like he had grown three heads.

His phone rang again , it was Elena. He canceled it and spoke up ,"It's not just her anymore." Stefan looked at him questioningly so he changed the subject ," I didn't do that on your count."

Stefan sighed ,"I love her Damon."

Damon just looked at him ,"So do I ." But then why is always that Blonde in his head from the moment he met her?

* * *

"What happened?" Love asked as she saw Damon strolling to the living room angry as a hungry bear.

"What had to. We awakened the Originals, let them do their job. Klaus finally gets what he deserves." Damon said pouring himself a shot of bourbon.

"What?! You can't let this happen! They'll kill him in a blink of an eye! " Love said fricking the hell out. It's all about her Dad's safety now . Sure it was his family but for crying out loud he killed them , and they want revenge.

"The hell are you talking about? , it was all we wanted! Wasn't that the reason you came to the past?, To help us kill him , well done . Now you can go back to wherever you came from!" Damon said snapping at Love with and angry and cold stare.

Love was angrier than ever. "What the hell is wrong with you? You have no right to snap at me! I did nothing wrong!" Damon looked up at her and into her eyes.

"Nothing wrong? I'm sorry but the last time I checked-

Love cutt him of ," You're sorry but the last time you checked what?! What Damon?! ,You kissed your brothers girl, fell in love with her , almost killed her friends and that's why you Damon Salvatore are the hero of the day? Let me ask you one thing , when are you gonna fuck her? But not just like that, When are you gonna fuck her in FRONT of your brothers eyes?"

Damon got so angry that he couldn't help himself and grabbed something sharp that was near him and thrust into her stomach .

Love couldn't believe what happened , she was shocked ,surprised and hurt. She just looked down at the stake with wide eyes and looked back at Damon who has just getting back to his senses..

"Wha-" Love couldn't make anything else out. Suddenly Damon pulled the stake out of her as quickly as he didn't even trusted it there.

"my god , I'm sorry .. I'm so sorry Love , please forgive me .." He just bent down next to her crying in her neck .

It's done. This time Damon really crossed the line . Thanks to her werewolf side she healed in a second pushed him off of her , stood up and with tears in her eyes she said ,"You would kill your own daughter just to be with that bitch don't you?" She said as Damon stood up quickly wiping his eyes.

"Why are you being like this?" Damon asked confused . Why would she call Elena those names?

" Oh god ! Wakey Wakey Damon !You just stabbed me! What a good feeling right? Wonder how would I feel If I'd be really your daughter. Pfft . I don't even wanna think about it." Love laughed coldly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Damon asked her confused as hell .

"It's time for you to know Damon. I'm not here to kill Klaus. Why would I want to kill my own father?" She snorted.

"Wha- No! No! You're lying ..right? You want me to get freaked out .. it's just a normal daughter revenge right?" He said more to himself.

Love smirked ."I'm sorry , the truth is.. that I came here to kill someone else."

Damon couldn't believe his eyes. Is it really Love? the one he got to know like his daughter. It was her, but this one's not the one with those beautiful caring eyes. It's more of wanting a revenge one. Black tight jeans , black top and a little black tight jacket..Why didn't he noticed this before? Oh yeah right. Daughter lie.

"I don't understand , then why would you say that I'm your father?" Love smirked and poured herself some bourbon .

"Would you gave me a hand If I said I'm from the future and I'm here to kill someone , and you're the one who can help me in it? Didn't think so , I had no other choice. But to lie. And woila..here we are now." She gulped down the bourbon.

"Who's the one you have to kill?" Damon asked curiously. Now as if he was talking to Klaus. Not letting to show the broken emotions.

"That's for me to know and you to -dot-dot-dot . " She faked a smile. "Oh and .. tomorrow is My grandmother doing a reunion ball . Please do come. You're invited."

"Are you talking about Esther? She was the one who was in the sealed coffin?" Damon asked shocked.

"Yep. Now. I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed. Good night." Damon looked at her confused.

"Wait. You're staying here?"

"Well , since you're the only one who knows the truth and I'm not harm to any off you .. I hope it will be our little secret and I'll be still your little daughter." She faked a pout.

"Tell me who you want to kill and we'll see." Damon said narrowing his eyes.

Love sighed ,"Don't worry it's not in the town yet. When it will be, you'll know it." Well it wasn't a big lie . Elena didn't turned to a vampire yet..

"So I hope you can trust me . Now . That I told you everything ." Damon looked at her as if she's crazy.

"You're Klaus's daughter. I could never trust you."

"Hmm.. you're right. But my father won't be a threat once that thing I'm waiting for arrives." She smirked and left the room.

"I'm in a fucking big mess." Damon said out loud after a few seconds of silence.

* * *

**Sooooo? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me ! I'm sooo curious what do you all thought about the revelation and Damon's reaction.!**

**20 Reviews and you'll get the next chapter ! Whoop! Whoop !The Mikaelson's Ball!**

**Love Sherlyn xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Heey! ,Um well .. what to say now , oh yeah ;HAPPY NEW YEAR! I feel so so lucky have you all in my fictional life! I'm really happy that I always got so much positive energy!**  
**I just love you guys so , so , so , so much . :-* I wish you to all have a beautiful year of 2013 not to mention full of Love, Happiness and Shirtles Damon scenes ;P :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer- Owner of the Loveliest Love ;)  
**

* * *

**MUST READ:  
**

**Now to the story , I actually planned this chapter to be up by friday or in the weekends but ,**  
**I just couldn't get to writing once I saw the first episode of Here comes Honey Boo Boo ! :D Do you guys watch it? I don't know why but I just LOVE that show! :D Pumpkin is the best! :D Soo yeah , oh! And if you guys just want to chat with me (believe me I'm a really lovable person) I don't have twitter, but I do have Facebook so if you guys want my name just pm-me ,I'd really love to have some chat with some of my reviewers ;)**

**Speaking of: One of the Guest reviewers asked me why do I always ask for a certain amount of reviews. Well to answer you all I don't have the story qiute planned out , so if I'm asking for the reviews I actually ask for your help , what would you wanna see.. who.. when .. this story is pretty much writen spontaneously , when I'm in front of my computer , I just get another idea and I'm already writing the next chapter ;)  
**

**One more thing !**** Should I change the name of this story? I mean I don't know .. what would you say for a title like : _Love Happens_ ? ;When You least expect it .. :D OR_ Loving Love ?_**  
**Write your thoughts in the review!**

**MUST SEE:  
**

**Love's BALL GOWN! THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE!  
**

**It's on my Slovak blog about Leighton Meester but just scroll down and there it'll be , It's beautiful ;)  
**

**Really long Authors Note for my taste ;P So.. Here we go 3X14 Dangerous Liasons!  
**

* * *

**Previously in Inlove with Love:**

_"Well , since you're the only one who knows the truth and I'm not harm to any of you .. I hope it will be our little secret and I'll be still your little daughter." She faked a pout._

_"Tell me who you want to kill and we'll see." Damon said narrowing his eyes._

_Love sighed ,"Don't worry it's not in the town yet. When it will be, you'll know it." Well it wasn't a big lie . Elena didn't turned to a vampire yet.._

_"So I hope you can trust me . Now . That I told you everything ." Damon looked at her as if she's crazy._

_"You're Klaus's daughter. I could never trust you."_

_"Hmm.. you're right. But my father won't be a threat once that thing I'm waiting for arrives." She smirked and left the room._

_"I'm in a fucking big mess." Damon said out loud after a few seconds of silence._

* * *

When Love woke up the next day ,she was on her winner mode since Damon angrily left early in the morning.

_Wonder why was he angry though._ Love thought with a smirk on her beautifully shaped pinkish face.

Since she had nothing to wear to the Mikaelson's Ball she left to the town after a refreshing shower and dressing up .  
When she returned there was still no sign of the dark haired vampire; so she went down to the cellar to get herself some blood.

When she got back up to the living room she saw the entrance door opening and by the smell she knew it was her "Daddy".

"Where were you?; Oh wait I'll guess ..Elena's?" Love said with a smirk and sat down triumphantly on the big sofa.

Damon scoffed."I don't talk with Original daughters."

"That's good; because I'm just a half original." She stood up and crossed her arms with her proud smirk.

Damon just sighed and took of his leather jackett; with another sigh he went to the little bar stool and poured himself some bourbon . He'll need it.

"Did you know that your aunt Barbie tried to kill Elena last night?" _Good one Aunt Bekah; that's why we love yah!. _Love thought and after pulling herself togheter she put up her innocent face.

"I thought you're not talking to me." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? So I could be there to help her." This time it was Love's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to do anything about this one Damon. I'm here for one specific reason, and that's not helping you saving dear Elena ." _But to kill her._Love added mentally.

Damon turned around and was about to leave the room;for good. But then he turned back around to face her.

"You know, I have plenty of reasons to kill you. Lying , Not much of a help ..Evil Original's daughter, but still. Something tells me that; we can do so much more now to hurt Klaus." Damon looked at Love with his cocky expression. He was actually going to say something more.. something like; If I was able . But he's not , he can't hurt her. And he doesn't know why; yet.

"Even if you torture me , or kill me . It won't help you; this Klaus doesn't know me and he won't believe you if you tell him that I'm his daughter, he thinks he isn't capable of procreating. Turns out he just needed to find his soulmate." Love added silently.

Suddenly Damon's eyes widened,"Blondie." He whispered still shocked about the truth-killing facts.

Love was dumbfounded since she didn't understand a word; in a way it _was_ just a word. "What?" She asked curiously.

Damon just looked at her every curve;up and down just like he did when he first met Elena to be sure about the fact that she's not Katherine. But now , everything was clear.

"How could I miss this? This is unbelievable." He was still checking her out making rounds around her while she was just turning along with him trying to catch what the hell is up with him.

"I'm sorry , but you're kinda creepy." Finally Damon stoped and looked at her with a smirk.

"Caroline Forbes is your mother; isn't she?" Love's mouth dropped open while Damon's smirk just widened since she proved him that he's right.

"H-how do you know?" She looked at him with wide eyes but now closed mouth.

"Oh come on! Your hair , your face .. everything just screams; Hello I'm Blondies daughter just call me Blondie 2!" He added with a girly voice which got Love to laughing.

While Damon was enjoying Love's soft laughs he said,"Except your-

"Eyes, I know .. they're like my fathers." She said with a smile after she stopped laughing.

Damon just stood there watching her mesmerized and spoke up again,"But how in the hell is Caroline Klaus's soul mate? Klaus is the bad guy. I'm sure after they "fell inlove" she got on his side ,against us." Damon said quoting the fell inlove line.

"I can't say much about the future, but the fact that All's fair in Love and War ,applies here too." She patted his shoulder and went upstairs.

* * *

Killing your sibblings , mother , father .. let some Salvatore awake one of them , then let them become buddies while they let out the rest of his sibblings of course his mother has to be awaken by the Bennett clan too.. Klaus' life was _simple_ as that.

"Rebekah wasn't out of her box even a day before she tried to ruin my life." He said angrily while he talked with his mother. Of course their mother had plenty of time to be angry and to heal; her words not his. So as a peace-offer they're having a Ball tonight.

"Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?" Esther asked with a smile.

Klaus snorted,"Don't be ridiculous, you're lucky I'm even going."

Though he had a special someone in his mind , he was admiring her for months now.

"Well I wish you'd agree consider, It's going to be a magical evening."

At this point it was just a name that was in his mind; _Caroline._

* * *

_"I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you, I love you." _She sighed after the voice message Tyler left her, suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts but once she turned around Caroline saw no-one.

She opened the door to make sure it isn't a little scout girl, when out of nowhere a big box with a white bow around it was resting on her porch along with an envelope which had her name on it. She curiously picked it up and took it upstaris to her room. She put the box on her bed while she opened the envelope.

_An Invitation? Who the hell are the Mikaelson's ? _Caroline thought confused. Then saw that there was a note in the back of it.

_-Save me a dance. Fondly;Klaus. _

"Seriously?" She snorted after reading it. What the hell was he thinking? Buying her ..whatever it is he wants from her with bracelet's , romantic notes and Ball's? Though .. she could take a peek of the mysterious gift he bought her this time.

So .. she opened the box and found there a beautiful blue dress. _Whoa._ She tought while admiring the dress inch by inch. Suddenly she shook her head ,_nope not going there.. _she thought determined .. though , fate had other plans.

* * *

By 8 in the evening Damon was ready to go , Love on the other hand..

"Are you coming?" Damon asked knocking on her bathroom door.

"Yeah give me .. one more hour." She called out.

"What? Come on Love I'm already late , what if Elena-

"What if Elena falls and hit her butt? Oh;your life will be over." She teased him while making her make-up.

"You know what?I don't need evil original daughters in my car anyway .. escort yourself when you're ready." He got down and slamed the door.

"What a-" Love humpfed angrily. She didn't know why but she just really really wanted to look enchanting tonight. For.. herself. Yes for herself; Oh PShh Who are we kidding .. she's ass backwards crushing on Damon Salvatore!

"Something's missing." Love said after a good 10 minutes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a beautiful white ball gown , if it was a wedding people would thought that she's the bride, and her hair was beautifuly curled ,she let them flung so the blonde curls were side by side everywhere.

She picked up the tiara;yep she bought a tiara while she was looking for a dress;and placed it on her head.

"Perfect. " She smiled at herself. Really,like a bride.

* * *

She got there on time. Well to her on time..

She got in the house just as she heard Elena saying "So, shall we?"

"I hope I can borrow one of them , I mean they're _my_ father and uncle." She smirked at them while they turned around to look at her. The man took her coat , on which both of the Salvatore's mouth gaped open while Elena had a jealous look on her face.

Stefan was the first one to get over himself and cleared his throat ,"May I escort you, Miss Love?" He smirked a sexy smirk. _Really; if her mom wasn't that into uncle and almost my brother thing she'd so-_

"I'd love that Mr. Salvatore." She smirked at him back and taking his arm, while going towards the big hall she took a glance of the furious Elena and a still speechless and now jealous Damon. Yep Stefan's got the hotter date tonight , what a shame.

* * *

"I see Elena isn't one of the understanding ones , I mean .. Esther tried to kill her once .. she could do it again." Love started a conversation with Stefan once they were by the long bar counter .

"Well , it's her choice now. Or Damons." Stefan said while gulping down his drink.

**_"Good evening."_ **She suddenly heard her father welcoming ..her mother? Love watched them from the corner of her eye. It was so surreal watching them; well ..her father flirt with her mother for the first time. She can normally see how started their relationship.

Caroline sighed_**,"I need a drink." **Oh Mommy, you'll need plenty of them tonight. _Love thought while watching her excuse herself and leaving Klaus standing there watching after her. So cute.

Love of course didn't wanted to get started on the Delena thing again so she just asked him ,"Now, who's that man Elena's talking to?" she pointed over the end of the bar pult.

"That's Finn , Klaus's older brother." Love knew about him , her father told her how he once got killed but she didn't know by who..

"Oh; well excuse me I'm going to find the bathroom." Stefan nodded while Love got up from her seat and pulled her white dress up a little helping herself in the walking.

"Original daughter made an appearance, wow..it's really depressing that someone so..suited for a ball is the enemy's daughter." She heard Damon's voice from behind.

"Oh;go back to starring at Elena please,I have things to do." Love went towards the stairs , but before she had a chance to step on them he caught her arms and turned her around to face him.

"What are you planing to do?" He looked at her fiercely.

"None of your bussines." She returned his look.

"It is and if you-" Damon got cut off by Elijah saying everyone has to gather around in the big hall.

Love shot him a glare and went to the big crowd , Damon had no other choice so he followed her standig beside Stefan and in front of Love.

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asked Stefan, poiting at Esther.

"Oh yeah." Stefan responded.

"Oh Yeah." Love winked at Damon who turned around to face her.

When Elijah finished his talking everyone got up to the big ballroom which left Elena try to move out of the crowd and see Esther, but of course she didn't expected Damon and Love; well..Damon stopping her.

"Don't even think about it." Damon started on which Love just rolled her eyes.

Elena sighed,"She wants to see me alone Damon."

"Yes; Damon, she wants to see her alone." Love smirked at Damon's glare.

"Oh god , come on! Just let the girl go." Love said bored while scraching the tip of her nose.

Damon just find her at this moment; cute. What? Evil Original's Daughter can't be cute. As in Blondie two can't be cute. He hates to admit it but she's just so beautiful tonight, maybe prettier than Elena.

"Yes please listen to your daughter, and let me go." Since he had nothing else to stop her , Damon spoke up

"It'd be rude not to dance you know." Damon extended his hand to Elena, Love was . jealous. everything in this moment just bugged her. Everything about her Damon.

"It is tradition." If Love could just turn her head around she'd saw the triumphant smirk on Elena's face while Damon dragged her to the ballroom.

When Love turned around she saw Stefan starring at them sadly. So she went over to him and asked for a dance.

"Wha'cha say? Wanna show them how to really do the boogie?" Stefan laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I decided to make this episode in two parts because let's face it , mucho scenes I can use for Klaroline and Love's appearance .. and the dance scene itself is really long so, yep. **

**Some of you asked me to make a Klaus/Love or Caroline/Love scene and I can guarantee you all that it'll come soon. ;) **

**And pretty please review after you read this chapter , I really want to know you're thoughts about the new title name and of course what did you thought about this chapter. **

**And yeah not much of a Klaroline in this one but there will be plenty of them in the next chapter .. at least I think so.. :D**

**Love , Sherlyn xoxo.**

_P.S ; Hope you guys checked out Love's Ball Gown ;)_


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Hola everyone! What's up? You all deserve much much more than a new chapter for more than 40 favs,50 follows and over 70 reviews! I love that you love this story! :D So , as I said the next chapter is the second part of the ball at the Mikaelson's Family , hope you guys enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm the owner of Love Mikaelson , though I wish she was real and then she and Damon could live happily ever after !;D**

* * *

_**Previously in Inlove with Love:**  
_

_"It is tradition." If Love could just turn her head around she'd saw the triumphant smirk on Elena's face while Damon dragged her to the ballroom._

_When Love turned around she saw Stefan starring at them sadly. So she went over to him and asked for a dance._

_"Wha'cha say? Wanna show them how to really do the boogie?" Stefan laughed and nodded in agreement._

* * *

_Give me love like her,_

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious." Damon smiled at Elena. But if he had to tell the truth ,Love looked more than stunning ;she was breathtaking. And he was telling the truth.

"Thank you." Elena replied.

_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

Love wasn't having the time of her life. And having her uncle brooding over the ,,love of his life,, his words not hers, didn't helped much and of course the fact that she was having this weird feeling inside her stomach everytime she looked at Damon tonight.

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, _

_Told you I'd let them go,_

The only thing that was keeping her mood on "I'm happy." was that she can witness her own parents first dance , seeing his father already ass backwards crushing on her mother. Just like she's with .. you know who.

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

"I'm glad you came." Klaus smiled at Caroline politely.

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles." She answered quickly.

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

Love chuckled at this. "What's so funny?" Stefan asked her curiously.

She quickly straightened herself, "Nothing." and they kept dancing.

_ No, I just wanna hold ya._

"I heard about your father." Klaus started a conversation , he just wanted to take advantage of the few minutes they dance toghteter.

"Don't ,Seriously ." She replied with a serious face. Ok, so this wasn't the best "I'm charming " Klaus.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

"Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress." Well that was.. sweet.

Caroline tried to hide her blush by a snort ,"I didn't really have time to shop." Good one Care, she patted herself on the back mentally.

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

"The bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" Klaus was proud of himself one he saw Caroline couldn't find a retort . "You know, you're quite the dancer." A little praise won't hurt. And anyway.. he was telling the truth.

"Well I've had training , I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." She stated proudly.

"I know." He smiled at Caroline's stunned face.

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_ My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

Love was so focused on her parents that she didn't noticed her hands leaving Stefan's , while she bumped in a hard chest . Thinking it was Damon ,she was surprised by a british accent that was none others than her-

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_ My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

"Hello sweetheart, I didn't catch your name the last time." Klaus asked with a smirk.

"I- ,It's" Love shuttered. While trying to find an excuse she saw Elena and Stefan leaving the ballroom.

"Excuse me,I have to use the bathroom." She quickly let go of his hand as she tried to go past the peoples in the room.

She hurried outside of the mansion seeing Elena and Stefan talk further away ,but thanks to her hybrid skills she heard them clearly.

"What do you need me to do?" She heard Stefan asking Elena.

"Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther, alone." She replied.

When their awkward talk was over Love hid behind the bushes, and waited for Stefan.

"Stefan." Stefan jumped at Love's sudden appearance.

"Love, what are you doing out here?" When Love didn't answered just looked at him knowingly he continued,"Stay out of this." he tried to get in but she stopped him.

"What are you planning to do with Damon? , because you can't stop him from protecting Elena , only if you-" she realized what was his plan. "You're planning on killing him?" She asked shocked.

He nodded , "Just for a few minutes, till Elena gets up to Esther." Love shook her head.

"No, don't do it."

"I'm sorry." He said then went back to the Mansion.

* * *

"I got your text. What are we doing here?" Damon asked Elena once he opened the door to a small room and looked at her with a confused look. Stefan came out from the corner and ripped his neck in a second.

"Better hurry up, he won't be dead for long." He pointed towards Elena who nodded and with a hesitated look went to the original witch.

Seconds later Love bursted through the room and with a worried look kneeled beside Damon ,"What did you do Stefan?!"

"Don't worry he'll be alright." Stefan replied.

* * *

Love who was right now in the room with Stefan and dead Damon beside her , boringly looked out of the window. To her surprise she saw Klaus near Caroline who was looking with a smile at the horse.

"You like horses?" Klaus asked curiously,watching the mesmerized Caroline patting the horse.

She sighed,"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why did you invited me here." She said stubornly.

Klaus went on the other side, facing her ,"I fancy you." Caroline snorted. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Caroline replied in a duh tone.

_Honestly, what is he trying to do?_Caroline asked herself. He sure wasn't in his fancy mood when he kidnapped her and wanted to use her at the ritual with the moonstone.

"Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you." _So that's why he always calls me his little light. _Love realized.

"Well, I'm spoken for. By Tyler." At this both Love and Klaus rolled mentally their eyes.

"I thought you two ended things." Klaus stated the obvious.

"Yeah, because of you, and your freaky sire bond with him." _Seriously Mom , stop it. _So many retorts in such a small amount of time.

"So, you aren't spoken for." Klaus smirked , _Good one Daddy, this is the second time she couldn't find herself saying something back ._

"You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal." Klaus felt like talking beside her , he maybe is a killer and so much worse , but he defiantly isn't the one who would want to compel his lover. He wants to win her over and swept her off her feet. Like she deserves to be. So , he's trying something genuine like _honesty._" My father haunted me for a thousand years, and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He...he severed his neck with a sword as a warning."

_Why are the bad guys always so attractive? _Caroline find it asking herself while listening to Klaus._  
_

"Did you ever consider sitting down with you father and talking it out?" she asked him in a polite tone.

"I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little more complex than yours." He exclaimed.

She nodded ,"Maybe so. But I let my father go with no regrets." _It's a pity I haven't got to know Grandpa Bill. _Love thought sadly , looking back at the couch with the still very dead Damon.

Caroline continued,"And answer to your question, yes, I like horses, but I also like people, and they actually like me. So I'll be inside." She walked off with a proud smile.

Klaus looked at her stunned ,_ how come she's so strong beside me like that? She's afraid of me. I feel it. But she acts so brave I almost believe she isn't._

"Easy body. Don't want you to do anything stupid." Stefan murmured with a smirk and Love looked back at the awaken Damon. He suddenly pushed Stefan into the wall.

"Where's Elena." He asked him angrily. Love again just roller her eyes.

"She's where she belongs ,talking with Esther." Stefan exclaimed gripping Damon's hands, Love got up to her feet afraid that there's gonna be World War three Salvatore's special.

"What did you do?" Damon pushed him harder.

"Ohh , don't blame me this was all her." He finally pushed Damon away, "Right down to the broken neck." he straightened himself at pointed at Damon ," You know , maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon." Love was angrier as the seconds and retorts passed.

"Hang on. I'm the problem here?" Damon asked.

"You're a liability brother." Stefan retorted.

"I'm trying to keep her alive Stefan." Damon exclaimed.

"Well your emotions are getting in the way of our plan."

"M-my emotions?"

"STOP IT ALREADY! GAHH! BOTH OF YOUR EMOTIONS ARE GETTING EVERYWHERE, INCLUDING MY BRAIN! WHICH IS EXPLODING RIGHT NOW!" Love yelled at the top of her lungs finally getting it out of her system .

Damon and Stefan watched her stunned , both of them weren't aware of her appearance.

"Seriously? You guys are impossible! Everytime Elena's in danger you two are further away than ever! I can't believe a girl a human girl! could cause this much hate to two brothers who loved eachother so dearly! How is this possible? When it's about Klaus the big bad enemy ,you guys are togheter planning,killing , protecting all hero. But when it's the one girl you both love , you would even kill eachother to get her. Don't you guys see it? You both are better of without her. But not because SHE deserves better but because YOU BOTH deserve better than her." When she was done she was breathing in and out. You know the need of breathing .

They both were thinking the same thing. _She was right. _But as rivalry is always, they won't admit it . Because if one of them give's up that will be the loser.

"I'm going to find her." Damon excused himself.

Love put her hands in the air ,"Of course. Pretend I didn't even said a word. So much easier that way right?"

* * *

"So, what did you want to show me?" Caroline asked Klaus once they were further away from the ballroom full of loud people.

"One of my passions." He pointed at the big painting hanging on the wall.

"I take that the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain." Caroline half-joked.

"Yeah, well, that's their mistake." Klaus smirked.

"What about these? " She asks curiously while showing her bracelet ,"Where'd you steal this from?"

"Well, that's a long story. But rest assured, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." Klaus tried to say it charmingly while Caroline just rolled her eyes. Klaus ashamed of himself looked down. But then a smile krept up on his face. Funny how she can make him feel, like a guy first time having a crush , all shy.

Caroline looked down on the stool at the paintings infront of her , she suddenly realized,"Wait a second. Did...Did you do these?" She asked stunned.

He nodded "Yeah. Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Eremitage, not that anyone would notice." he whispered the last part. " Have you been?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

Caroline looked down , "I've never really been anywhere." She admitted.

Klaus got an idea ,"I'll take you wherever you want." She looked at him funnily ," Rome," she snorted," Paris," she rolled her eyes , but she'd be lying if she said she haven't imagined it for a second." Tokyo." she laughed , which got to laughing Klaus too.

It would be nice, but this is Klaus . And she haven't forgot it for a second. "Oh wow. Must be really nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want." she fake-smiled ,"Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and get you things."

Klaus tilted his head ,"You're making assumptions."

She won't back down ,"Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back."

"You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave." _What an ass._ Caroline thought angrily.

"I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off, but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them." She riped the bracelet from her wrist and stormed off.

* * *

Love ran out of the room , in a search for Damon. Stefan mentioned he might go a little crazy and take it out on innocent people , but Love wasn't gonna let that happen just because that bitch couldn't protect herself.

But what she witnessed next , she prayed she wouldn't ." No, I'm mad at you because I love you." She heard Damon harshly whisper to Elena.

"Well maybe that's the problem." Elena replied nastily. Love watched them from the top of the stairs, she could see Damon's reaction clearly. _Hurt._

When Elena bitch realized what she did she quickly tried to pull herself out of the mess," N-no that's not what I-"

"No , I got it Elena , I care too much , I'm a liability." He repeated his own brothers words."How ironic is that?"

They got cut off by Love's mother ,"Have you guys seen Matt?" asked Caroline unaware of the awkward tension .

When Damon heard Klaus's little brother going all I'm the big bad guy on the quarterback he decided it's a time for taking it all out on Kol Mikaelson.

"Hey , Hey - easy on the hand. They guy's a quarterback." He teased while Kol smirked , Damon quickly sprinted pushing Kol from the balcony who fell down just in front of the house doors.

Kol was a brave fighter but unlike Damon , he hasn't got stabbed in the back by his own brother and the girl he loved. So whilst in a second he broke Kol's neck, Stefan opened the big entrance door running out.

"Damon! Are you crazy?!" Rebekeah, Finn, Elijah and Klaus followed him out.

Elena ran out too watching shocked the scene infront of her.

Love watched her aunt and uncle's along with her father going outside because of something . So she went hurriedly too, curious of what's happening.

"Oh my god." She saw her uncle Kol laying lifelessly outside with a peaceful Damon beside just so wants to tell Elena it's all her fault and kill here right here right now , but damn! she can't risk being asked why's she all angry because of Kol , she'd had no other choice but tell them the truth.

Damon saw Love's hurt expression so he quickly responded ,"Maybe a little. Far be it from me to cause a problem." He looked at Elena and Stefan once again then left.

* * *

She angrily went after him , of course without him knowing. She got in the grill and saw him talking to HER AUNT BEKAH?! NO FRICKING WAY! KOL WAS ENOUGH!

"Besides you'd broke him in a second." She heard him saying.

"You're suggesting I can't be gentle," Rebekah poured herself another drink .

"No, I'm suggesting you should find someone more durable." Damon drunkenly smirked.

"And that won't be you. Sorry can I take your seat ? I have some things to talk about with this ..douchebag." Love quickly cut them off , Damon won't get laid with her aunt after he killed her uncle.

"Whatever." Rebekah just gulped down her drink and left them alone.

"Whoa , good way of cock-blocking me Cinderella , what? Prince Charming stood you up?" He smirked at Love's dress, she was still in her big white gown but whatever. At least she felt pretty.

"I came to tell you , that if I see you hurt my family members ever again in _any kind of way _it won't be this type of cock-blocking. I'll hunt down little Damon like a wolf its prey." She fiercely looked at his drunken state.

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't do that to me. I could make you feel like you never felt before." He whispered seductively. "And anyway your uncle was asking for it."

"How would you make me feel? Lightheaded and cold?" She snorted. "Let's just say, you'll do something like this one more time. And you found yourself an enemy you've never had before. I don't care if you did it because Elena just broke your heart. Broke her neck then , don't take it out on people who never hurt you." She looked at him with pity. And stormed off.

Damon growled and broke the glass he was holding ,to pieces.

* * *

**Thank you ,Thank you! I know I'm the best! :D One of my reviewers asked if she's gonna get all hybrid or at least prevent Damon from breaking Kol's neck , now you got your answer , at least I hope so :D She couldn't show them how she felt right then cuz then she must reveal herself , but I think this threat thingy at the grill was something like showing how much she love her family. Oh! And all of you said that you like the title the way it is so it's staying! HURRAY! :D But the cover photo changed ;) I'm imagining Love something like that. **

**REVIEW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER OF INLOVE WITH LOVE ! :D**

** Love ,Sherlyn xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Hiya Everyone! How are you all? I'm glad we don't have school tomorrow .. who knows maybe another chapter if you're gonna be kind enough to attack me with tons of reviews? :P **

**About this chapter: It's inspired by the episode 3x15 All my children but since I was too excited to post already I decided I'll put this one in parts too maybe two ..maybe three.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUING SUPPORT IT MEANS SO SO SO SO MUCH TO ME! LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH AND EVEN AFTER IT ! Mwuaakhs!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Owner of Love and any other character you haven't heard about in TVD :)**

* * *

**_Previously in Inlove with Love:_**

_"I came to tell you , that if I see you hurt my family members ever again in any kind of way it won't be this type of cock-blocking. I'll hunt down little Damon like a wolf its prey." She fiercely looked at his drunken state._

_"Oh, come on. You wouldn't do that to me. I could make you feel like you never felt before." He whispered seductively. "And anyway your uncle was asking for it."_

_"How would you make me feel? Lightheaded and cold?" She snorted. "Let's just say, you'll do something like this one more time. And you found yourself an enemy you've never had before. I don't care if you did it because Elena just broke your heart. Broke her neck then , don't take it out on people who never hurt you." She looked at him with pity. And stormed off._

_Damon growled and broke the glass he was holding ,to pieces._

* * *

He heard the taping of his siters high heels , coming closer and closer to his room. What does she want at such time? It's already two in the morning, the ball was over before midnight.

"Nik, I have some news for you." Rebekah burst open the door drunkenly.

"What do you want sister? If you weren't aware , I was peacefully sleeping." Klaus replied annoyed sitting up.

Rebekah ingored his mood and went closer to him pointing at him with a finger," You know that girl the Salvatores and your doppelganger came with to the ball? "

Klaus leaned back with his head remembering the blonde beauty ,_"And to answer your question ,yes I like horses, but I also like people and.."_ oh wrong one.

"Yes actually , I danced with her .. for like three secods. Now what's going on?" he shifted in his bed.

"That girl; is Damon Salvatore's daughter." Rebekah smirked when Klaus looked taken aback with widely opened eyes.

"What do you mean 'bekah ? She can't be his daughter vampires can't procreate, remember?" He motioned with his hands at himself and her.

Rebekah sighed ,"Well apparently some of them can, see I was walking home and just as I reached the doppelgangers street,I saw her with Stefan , he was walking Little Miss Elena to the front door after the ball . So they were talking and crying and all the mushy things teenagers today do, and when I was almost sure,that they won't talk about nothing interesting I suddenly heard ,_ "Okay I get it, you don't care about anyone ,but what about Love?__If Klaus finds out she's Damon's daughter he will hurt her if we'll do something against him."_ And that was the cue so I left."

Klaus shook his head , and again, and again , and again. "What is it Nik?" Rebekah asked with a worried expression on her face.

He put his hands over his head ,"I think-I think I know who's her mother...But how?" He asked himself .

* * *

Love woke up early in the morning . This time she wasn't on her winner mood , not even on the "happy to live" one.  
She curiously went down the hallway crossing they guy's room for who she's falling for like a- well like she never fell for anyone else before. It's like something lights up inside her when she can be near him and-

"Umh.." Love suddenly stopped walking, was it a women's growl? She couldn't help herself, jealousy took over her and she quietly looked inside the room .

There he was, sleeping with a blonde bimbo next to him looking very pleased in her sleep, she heard his phone ring so she quickly went inside and grabbed the phone before Damon could 'What the hell are you doing?!' he whispered startled by her sudden appearance.

Love ignored him and looked at the caller I.D-_Elena _Oh of course who else people? I mean this is like a mexican telenovela with a Brooding Pedro , Bad Boy Juan Miguel , and bitchy Doña Barbara. Ugh..

She smirked evily as a thought crossed her mind ,"Hi stepmother." she greeted her with sarcasm and Damon just rolled his eyes while leaning back.

"Um, Hey Love .. is Damo- your father there?" She smirked widely,

"Oh he? He's .. well wait I'll go check ," she pretended like Damon's somewhere further away from the room, 'DAAAD , ELENA'S ON THE PHOONE ..' "Oh my , he doesn't know which one we're talking about sorry," she started yelling again 'YOU KNOOW THE ONE WHO BROKE YOUR HEART THE OTHER DAY , YEAH YEAH THAT ONE!," Well It's a pity he's not home sorry, bye. Oh and before I forget , uncle Stefan is giving you his greetings you know the one you forgot about when you were passionately kissing my Dad? Have a good day El." And she hung up.

"Well now, my day just got a whole lot better." She laughed and sat down on the bed ignoring the shocked looks the now awakened bimbo is giving her." Run sweetie .. I still don't know how did I get there." Damon rolled his eyes and pushed her off the bed.

* * *

Damon was feeling ...well , relieved to say. Yeah ,relieved . Because the original daughter gave Elena a taste of her own medicine. Eversince Love got into the picture he feels further away from Elena than ever ,day by day. But was it really because of Love? Yes it was , just not the way Damon now thinks why. Incase you don't know; Damon thinks it's Love's behaviour trying to broke them apart. But it's about his feelings now.

"So, when are we going on like a date?" The Blonde cheerleader from Elena's school who he picked up late at night on the way home chirped. What was her name? Jackie? Jeryl?

"Nope, it was a one-night stand J." When the girl narrowed her eyebrows he shook his head and opened the entrance door ; the exit door for her of course.

But right then Elena came into the view ,"Well this is awkward." Love mumbled getting in the scene with a bowl of cereals crunching them loudly.

"Bye J." Damon mumled at the blonde cheerleader.

"My name is Mikayla!" The girl shrieked , slapped Damon and stormed off , leaving a shocked Elena and a now out of breath Love, who was laughing at the whole scene.

* * *

"So this is how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out on me ?" Elena stormed inside the living room furiously.

"I'll take it you two have things to talk about." Love grabbed another spoon of cereals and loudly crunching all the way to the kitchen.

Damon shook his head at her with a smile while trying to button his shirt, "Well maybe , for once , I did something that had nothing to do with you." Damon smirked .

Love listened carefully through the kitchen on their conversation . At first she was bored with their another telenovela jealousy scene but when her family came to the picture she sharpened her hybrid hearing.

"You should know , that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She linked them with a spell , whatever happens to one happens to all of them."

"That's great, Klaus will finally be dead ..we win." Damon replied and took a sip of his bourbon on which Love rolled angrily her eyes.

They continued talking again about her uncle Elijah .. maybe Elena had a thing for him too if she wants to protect him so very much. But whatever were the two of them talking about Love had other plans, she's got a grandma to kill.

* * *

After Elena left and Stefan followed her out minutes after ,Love angrily stormed out off the kitchen.

"That's great? We win? Klaus will be dead?" She yelled angrily ,"I told you Damon , you won't survive another try on killing my family , especially my father." Damon gave her a glare.

"Don't get your panties in a fire , you're from the future where Klaus and his family is still alive, which probably means we tried but failed." He exclaimed taking a seat on the sofa.

Love sighed,"Okay you have a point there."

"Thought so." Love rolled her eyes.

"So, since we both have nothing to do, you could tell me more about yourself." Damon patted the place beside him.

Love rolled her eyes,"Oh come on , I'm curious. Do we know eachother in the future ? Am I like your BFF?" He teased.

Love smirked and sat down on the couch beside him"Actually , you're dead." Damon coughed up the spirit he drank.

"Wh-what?" Love bursted out laughing.

"I'm kidding, Actually I don't know you in the future .. you're not in mystic falls anymore." Damon glared at her angrily steadying his breathing.

"How does this soul-mate thing works anyway? You're like a baby vampire slash hybrid from your birth?" Love shook her head.

"Nope, It's not working like that. When a vampire finds his soulmate he becomes complete, he can't live without the other one anymore, if she's not around him , he feels her pain , love, happines ..everything. The procreating it's a gift of staying togheter , being togheter. When the baby borns it's human, but after it reached the point where it's adult it's like on her 18th birthday her heart bumps one last time becomes immortal, and she gets her powers , from the mothers and fathers side. So it has more power than both of her parents." Damon listened carefully , while ignoring the weird butterfly feeling in his stomach everytime he saw her eyes glow as she explained with such excitement like it was just her,just this one time .

"So you're like, stronger than Klaus?" Damon tilted his head curiously, hoping for an answer, he wouldn't use it against her. He's not capable of that.

"Well , no ..I just turned 18 a few months ago my powers are coming to me piece by piece , at first I had a strenght of a newborn vampire , now I feel like a 100 years stronger one." Love replied.. those stupid beautifull blue eyes making her trust him.

"Do you feel like that.. about her?" Love asked after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"Who?" Damon looked at her not understanding the question.

Love rolled her eyes ,"Saint Peter. Elena of course!" Love silently added,"Do you feel like .. you can't live without her?" she looked at him carefully. He was looking off to space trying to figure out a good answer.

"I feel happy when she's happy. Isn't that enough?" Love shook her head.

"The soulmate pairs are not working like that. It's like you feel it inside your heart that she's happy because of you. That's when you are happy. Not when she got an A+ or something, you made her love who she is and she's doing the same to you , just by saying I love you." She studied his expression , it was unreadable.

"How do you know so much about it? Did it.. did it happened to you?" Damon carefully asked afraid of a positive answer.

Love just smiled ,"No .. it's my parents. I can see it. And since I'm their child I can even feel it. The love, the happiness ." She smiled and pulled up her knees resting her chin on them.

Damon changed the subject asking," How did your grandma-witch even linked your family?"

Love shrugged her shoulders," I don't know maybe she put something in the drink or-" Love stopped dead in her tracks,"Oh my God."

Damon looked at her perplexed,"What is it?" Love stood up pacing up and down in front of him.

"I-I didn't know you in the future did I ? But now that I came here we met .. the future changed ,you'll know me. So if that means that if I do or say something everything will change in your time and especially in my time. Anything can be possible even unexpected death."

"And?" Damon tilted his head.

"The-the schampagne , I drank from it." Now Damon stood up getting to the point.

"And you're a Mikaelson."

"I'm linked with my family, so if one dies," Love explained.

"You die along with them." Damon finished feeling the butterflies die one by one in his stomach too.

* * *

_ DUN ,DUN,DUN! _

**Who's excited for the new episode ,A view to a Kill? So excited for Kol/Bonnie and Stefan/Rebekah scenes! ^_^_  
_**

**Don't forget to review , as I said tomorrow might be another chapter if I see a lot of responses ;)  
**

**Love ,Sherlyn xoxo.  
**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Hello! As I promised I'm back again with another update :) Did you guys saw the new episode? I LOVED IT! Somehow I even liked Elena in this one .. the only thing that was STUPID was killing Kol! Come on people! How's there gonna be an Original TV show without originals? :D I mean only three of them left! Aww and did you guys liked the scene where Klaus asks Damon for advice on Caroline? That was soo sweet ! When I first saw that scene I was like; Oh great so you give me Damon/Klaus scenes but nothing Klaroline! :( and out of nowhere they are talking about her *_* ! :D**

**Okay enough of my mushy feelings towards Klaroline :D , I'm really glad you like this story so far,**  
**it's funny how literally everyone is asking the same thing! which is; When will Klaus find out who she is? :D So to calm you guys down..or not; IT WILL BE SOON COMING! I PROMISE ,IT WILL BE EPIC !**

* * *

**Disclaimer or no Disclaimer that's the big question ..  
**

* * *

**Previously in Inlove with Love  
**

_"The-the schampagne , I drank from it." Now Damon stood up getting to the point._

_"And you're a Mikaelson."_

_"I'm linked with my family, so if one dies," Love explained._

_"You die along with them." Damon finished feeling the butterflies die one by one in his stomach too._

* * *

"But you're from the future , you can't be.." Damon said pacing now too.

"But I'm a hybrid just like my father, it has the same effect on me since I'm a Mikaelson and if he dies-." Love pointed out.

Damon shook his head and grabbed her shoulders ,"No , he won't .. I won't let it happen." Love opened her mouth in surprise.

"Bu-"

"No! I'm going to look for Bonnie . .she will un-link you from them .. or something." He cut her off determined.

"Why do you care so much about my safety?" Love asked unexpectedly.

"I-I don't know." He replied and left quickly.

* * *

Elijah was furious. His mother was doing a private spell , Rebekah was convinced that she just wants her family whole again ,but he knows her better. Something is going on and he will find out what.

"Where are you going brother?"

"I'm heading towards Elena's house, she seemed very indistinct yesterday through our conversation."

Rebekah got up from her seat,"So you really think mother's trying to kill us."

Elijah nodded,"I do. But if you're so determined that she's telling the truth come with me, and if I'm going to be right.. we'll stop her."

"Well Nik and Kol are probably in the grill drinking their asses off and I'm bored so.." Rebekah nodded and followed Elijah out.

* * *

_"Sometimes I walk , a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you hmmm hmmm La lalala.." _Love happily hummed Hannah Montana's Rockstar song while trying to clean up the mess in her room."What a shame Miley died in a drug-overdose in 2025." she mumbled to herself.

"Well , well , well.. isn't this the lovely Salvatore Daughter?" She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"What a pleasant surprise, Rebekah Mikaelson I pressume?" She turned to her with a smile .

"It won't be for long sweetheart, I have to take you with myself." Rebekah smirked as she stepped closer inside her room.

Love backed away,"What do you mean?" this is her present now, everything could change.

Rebekah evily crossed her arms,"Well , Elijah is taking care of Elena right now , my task is to take care of you."

"My father will be very pissed if you hurt me." She didn't mean Damon.

"Well, what wouldn't your father do for his little girl? Or his girlfriend?" Rebekah replied and the next thing Love saw was darkness.

* * *

Damon was walking in the forest , he already asked the witch for help but that little brat is on the original -witch's side . The ritual will happen tonight on full moon .. so he had less than 6 hours to save Love. He had no idea how the hell will he do it but somehow he feels he has to.

He suddenly stopped ,"What the hell?" He whispered , out of nowhere he found himself feeling very very scared ..why would he ? He's in the forest alone .. well not alone but he sure is stronger than any of the squirrels out there. _if she's not around him , he feels her pain , love, happines ..everything._

He tought of one person,"Elena." and stormed off to the Boarding House._  
_

* * *

"Ughhh.." Love coughed up and looked around her .. all she saw was stonewalls and a lot of mud . "Really again?" she shook her head and sat up.

"Why can't I wake up in a place some more ..I don't know ...luxurious?" She exclaimed clutching her head in her hands ,she saw some light at the end of the ..well cave. She hurried but was soon stopped by Rebekah.

"Going somewhere?" She asked with a smirk.

"Actually , yes .. I have to pee." She smirked back trying to get past her , but she grabbed roughly her shoulders.

"You can't go anywhere darling ,unless you try to run ..well in that case I'll have to kill you." Love backed away from her.

* * *

"Have you seen Elena? I couldn't find her at the her house." Damon asked coming into the Living room trying to call her phone.

"I'm right here." Damon looked up and saw Elena sitting on the sofa , with Stefan beside her .

"But - I-I thought that -"

"Elijah talked to me and I had to tell him everything , he let me go though."

Elijah came into view ,"Your daughter howewer.." He smiled politely and drank some liquid from his glass.

Damon moved closer to him ,"What did you just said?"

"Rebekah's got Love , Damon." Stefan spoke up sadly.

"What?!" Damon tried to attack Elijah but he was out of reach in a second.

"I suggest you calm down , you're daughter is safe ..well until she won't do anything stupid , then I'll have my sister kill her." Damon tried to calm himself down , he breathed in and out.

"What do you want from us?" Elena asked looking at Elijah.

"Just your help. My mother is doing a ritual with a help of the Bennett witches, howewer spirits from their bloodline are helping claiming her power aswell , that line needs to be broken." Elijah exclaimed taking a seat in the armchair.

"Broken?" Stefan questioned.

"He means-" Damon motioned with his finger on his neck as if trying to cutt it of.

"You want them to kill Bonnie and her Mom?!" Elena asked worriedly.

"One of them is enough, you know I'd do it myself but I have absolutely no ide-"

"We'll do it ... just ; don't hurt her." Damon cut him off with a fierce look.

"What? Damon! This is Bonnie and her mom we're talking about! You can't just-" Elena started histericaly yelling

Damon cut her off angrily, "Yes,yes I can Elena! You know why? Because I care about Love! I don't want her to die, I couldn't live without her. Not anymore." Damon grabbed his leather jackett and stormed off with Stefan following him.

* * *

"So, tell me .. how is this possible?" Rebekah asked a couple of minutes after , both of them were sitting on the hard floor , facing eachother.

"I'm using a speciall shampoo and the secret is to wash it three times with conditioner." She taped her blonde locks.

Rebekah rolled her eyes with a smile , she wasn't quite boring."I'm talking about you Miss vampire who's parents are vampires."

Love smirked,"Oh that one. You know it's all about love." Rebekah snorted.

"Love? , I'm sorry but the last time I checked your parents hated eachother."

"It's a soul mate thin- wait what? How do you know who are my parents?" she straightened herself from the floor.

"I heard when Elena and Stefan were talking , that's how I know who's your father. And my brother somehow find out that your mother is Caroline Forbes." Rebekah answered lazily.

"Wh-which one of your brothers?" Love stood up.

"My older brother Klaus, why? what is it?" Rebekah stood up too.

"Oh my God! No! No! No! , now he'll think Mom slept with Damon and I'm not his daughter ! They're never gonna be togheter and I'm not gonna even born!" she exclaimed loudly. But when she noticed Rebekah's horrified look she quickly tried to calm herself down,"I mean ...what a surprise!"

"You're- you're K-K-Klaus's d-daughter?" Rebekah whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Hi Auntie 'Bekah?" Love tried to smile through the fear.

* * *

"So how are we gonna do this? We'll stake one of the originals? It's our chance Damon , they're linked." Stefan exclaimed waiting for an answer , sitting in Damon's car for 15 minutes trying to make a plan.

Damon shook his head."No, we'll wait .. one of us is going to turn Bonnie's mom , that way the witches bloodline will break."

"But Elena had a plan." Damon looked at him confused.

"A plan?" Stefan nodded.

"And it's already on a roll..Caroline is distracting Klaus outside the grill while Alaric and Meredith are working on how to stake Kol." Stefan replied.

Damon clutched the steering wheel "Well that's just plain stupid! We have to do something! Now." He got out of his car angrily while Stefan confusedly followed him out.

"What the hell is wrong with you Damon? That's the best plan we've ever had! Alaric stakes Kol , the rest of the originals die with him along, Love escapes and we won!" Damon turned around and started yelling.

"We haven't won Stefan! Love is linked with them! If they die, she dies!" Stefan was shocked.

"What? How did this happened?"

"She drank from the schampagne the other night." Damon exclaimed.

"Well yeah , but it linked just the Mikaelson clan." Stefan replied ,still not completely believing.

"She's a Mikaelson Stefan;I'm not her father, Klaus is." If Damon wasn't in the situation he is now , he would truthfully laugh his ass off on Stefan , he looks like a little girl who lost her baby doll.

* * *

"Okay..I wasn't expecting this reaction." Love tried to breathe out of Rebekah's strong grip around her , she's hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my god , I still can't believe I'm an aunt! I'm so happy!" She sniffed drying her wet face because of the tears finally letting her go.

"Well , you're not yet. I mean I'm from the future.."

Rebekah sniffed once again ,"What do you mean from the future?"

"My other aunt Bonnie sent me here with her magic." Love exclaimed.

Rebekah nodded,"But why? It's good to know you sooner , but I don't understand."

Love looked around the cave and grabbed both of her aunt's hands "I can trust you right? You won't tell anyone?"

She nodded with a smile "Rebekah's vampire promise." She pointed at her sharp teeth.

Love laughed,"Funny you taught me that when I was little." she cleared her throat ,"So , I came here for one specific reason , to kill Elena Gilbert." Rebekah started crying again and hugged her even tighter than before.

"Aunt Bekah? What's wrong?"

"I'm so proud of you." Rebekah sniffed on which Love just laughed.

She broke the hug,"But really don't tell please anyone. If she becomes a vampire it's my turn."

"She becomes a vampire?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"Well ,All I can say is; you had a big part in that." She patted Rebekah's shoulders.

Rebekah laughed ,"Well I think we should go , why would I make a hostage of my own niece?"

"I'm actually your god-daughter." Rebekah squealed.

"So we won't die tonight?" Rebekah asked after they were out of the cave walking in the forest.

"Why would you die?" Love asked confused.

"Well our mother is doing the ritual tonight and-"

Love stopped walking,"What?! It's tonight?! Oh my God." she quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Damon's number.

"What is it?" Rebelah asked her still not understanding anything.

Thankfully Damon answered on the second ring,_"Love ? Is that you? Are you okay? What happened?"_ he was talking so fast that even with her vampire hearing Rebekah didn't understand a word.

Love smiled ,"Hey ,yes I'm fine .. I told Rebekah everything and she let me out .. but Damon, today's the ritual."

_"I know we're like in the middle of crashing it."_

"What? How?"

_"In order to break a witche's bloodline-"_

"It's enough to turn one into a vampire." Rebekah added.

_"Is that Barbie Klaus beside you?"_

Love sighed ,"Yes it's her, anyway ; I'm not gonna let you turn Bonnie or her Mom , because I got myself into this mess they won't suffer." she said determined._  
_

_"Please just now don't be like Elena , it's for you own safety." _

Love rolled her eyes ,"I'm nothing like Elena, did I forgot to mention that beside a werewolf and a vampire I have a witch's powers too?"

_"What?!"_ Both Damon and Rebekah replied in unision.

"Yes , from Esther ..my grandmother ,and now I'm gonna kill that bitch. But for that I'll need your help."

* * *

_And again Dun , Dun, Dun!_

**And now Stefan and Rebekah knows the truth! How many chapters till Klaus and Care will know? Who knows maybe the next chapter or after it ... but one thing I know for sure You all can't wait! :D **_  
_**Please Review! I won't promise anything but maybe just maybe the third part will be up tomorrow! If you'll be kind enough to review again ?  
**

**Love, Sherlyn xoxo.  
**


	9. Chapter 6 Part 3

**Hi, I don't wanna waste your time with my A/N 's so I'll say just four words: THE AWAITED EPIC CHAPTER PEOPLE!..****Okay that was five.. anyway ,thank you for everything again ,you make me all so happy! Please have a wonderful time reading this chapter! And let me say OVER 120 REVIEWS! THANK YOU A 1000 TIMES!  
**

* * *

**Disclaim- No need for this , you guys are too excited anyway ..  
**

* * *

**_Previously in Inlove with Love:_  
**

_Love sighed ,"Yes it's her, anyway ; I'm not gonna let you turn Bonnie or her Mom ,they won't suffer just because I got myself into this mess ." she said determined.  
_

_"Please just now don't be like Elena , it's for you own safety." _

_Love rolled her eyes ,"I'm nothing like Elena, did I forgot to mention that beside a werewolf and a vampire I have a witch's powers too?"_

_"What?!" Both Damon and Rebekah replied in unision._

_"Yes , from Esther ..my grandmother ,and now I'm gonna kill that bitch. But for that I'll need your help."_

* * *

Since Caroline had no idea about the change of plans , she just followed hers..or Elena's. She saw him sitting by the bar counter with his younger brother ,Kol was it? She neared them and Klaus stopped her.

"Caroline!" He smiled at her with that charming smile _'No Care , you're stronger than that.' _she whispered to herself.

She crossed her arms acting annoyed ,"Oh.. it's you." **  
**

He pointed at his glass, "Join us for a drink?" _Yes ,yes a hundred times yes! No Caroline ! It's just his stupid accent making you weak._

She faked a smile with still crosed arms she replied,"Umm..I'd rather die of thirst but thanks." She smiled once again and stormed off the grill but not before hearing Klaus saying'_Isn't she stunning?'_ she was glad her back was to him , because she was sure she looked like a red tomato._  
_

Klaus on the other hand _loved_ challenges.. he wants to ask her a few questions anyway.

"Caroline!" he shouts after her as he followed he out of the building, not noticing a car coming his way he jumps away rapidly breathing out , _that was close._

Finally Caroline stopped and turned around,"Are you serious? Take a hint." _please don't ! _Her mind screamed.

"Don't be angry, love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already" He shrugged his shoulders and started to slowly approach her.

"Oh, well I'm not." She turned her back to him again.

Klaus stopped her saying,"How can I acquit myself?"

She sighed turning back around,"You and your expensive jewelry, and your romantic drawings can leave me alone." _But the ones you already gave me, those I want to keep._ she added mentally.

Klaus ignored her reply, he knows somewhere not even that deep down , she fancies him too .. or in her words has a crush on him ,"Oh, come on. Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you." he smirked at her sitting down on the bench beside them.

Caroline tried to blame her weakness on the plan , like it's her work ..try to distract him said Elena , but it's not that hard to accept his request anyway ,"Fine. " she sighed and sat down making sure there could atleast a new born baby fit among them ,"So, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked after a second of silence. It's a little awkward sitting in silence with the most powerfull creature in the world just starring at you like you were the only living thing on the earth.

"I wanna talk about you." at this she scoffs , _of course. _Ignoring it Klaus continued ,"Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life."

Caroline laughed,"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." she replies sure of herself.

"Well, that's why I like you." He smiles and she tries to hide another blush.

* * *

"Hey." Damon greeted Love as she aproached him with Rebekah all of them watching the witches from further away trying to figure out the right time to attack.

"Hi." Love replied and Damon felt a sudden urge to hug her tightly but trampled the thought away, for now.

"So what do you need sweetie?" Rebekah asked Love hugging her by the shoulders.

Love sighed ,"Have you called Rick to stop him from staking Kol?" She asked Damon who nodded.

"I did , they didn't had time to stop Caroline from distracting Klaus though. When I called Rick, Klaus was already talking with Caroline." Damon explained , while Rebekah just rolled her eyes.

Love smiled , "That's actually a good thing. Anyway, Aunt Bekah? I'll need you to go get them."

Rebekah narrowed her eyebrows,"Why do you need Klaus and Caroline?"

Love sighed ,"I need to channel powers from somewhere don't I?"

Damon suddenly spoke up,"I'm here, you can .. channel from me." Love looked at him surprised.

"But you need to have some kind of connection with them .. some kind of feelings don't you?" Rebekah replied.

Love's breath hitched,"For a reserve .. he'll be good enough." Damon looked away trying to convince himself that her words didn't hurted even a bit.

"Well okay , I'm going for your parents , don't do anything stupid till I get back." Rebekah kissed the top of Love's head , gave a glare to Damon and left with her super vamp speed.

"What a sweetheart can she be when she wants to." Damon smirked.

"Naah.. she's not that bad .. she's just mad when someone tries to get infront of her reflector lights." Love laughed.

Damon suddenly turned serious,"This .. whatever you're planning against your grandma-witch .. is it safe for you?"

Love shrugged her shoulders,"I don't know , maybe if I'll have the power I need, I won't even feel tired."

Damon got closer to her ,"But what if you won't." he was _very_ close to Love's father liking in the future.

"Than I guess I'll be dead along with Esther." she whispered.

He grabbed both of her hands lightly ,"I can't let you do that." he whispered back.

She looked into his eyes getting lost in them,"Why not?" she replied weakly.

"Because I need you ." he breathed out and captured his lips with hers.

Unfortunately, Stefan with his loud breathing hurried back towards them from the witches house. Hearing it, Love quickly pulled away before she could even kiss back.

"Love I-" Damon was so caught up in the moment he hasn't heard Stefan.

"You guys! They're starting." Stefan breathed out not giving much attention on their clossenes.

Love pulled her hands out of Damon's now strong grip,"Rebekah's not here yet. I need to start it alone." Love started walking towards Stefan but Damon caught her arm again.

"Love don't-" Suddenly he felt like he doesn't want her to get hurt, he'll do anything to protect her.

Love shook her head,"Don't worry I'll be okay, I'm a Mikaelson after all , we're hard to kill." She winked, "But just incase , be somewhere where I can see you, that way the channeling will be stronger." he nodded.

"Let's go." she pointed Stefan at the starting fire.

* * *

To her surprise , it was good talking to someone who was really listening to her blabbing. It was just like any other boy and girl out on a date talking about themselves , but in their case it was just her. And to say the truth she kind of liked that Klaus wasn't one of those high school jerks who wants to talk about sex or football all the time.

"So that's why I'm the head of every committee in high school , you know .. nobody really likes to make a plan on saving the woods , or organize some charity event. I like it. I feel like .. like it's my duty to run this town..you know."

Klaus just smiled and nodded , he loved every minute of her talking ,he was listening carefully though half of the things she said he himself researched.

"And you? What was your..hobby when you were still-" she asked slowly. She was getting tired of talking .. yeah that's something new right?

"human?" Klaus added and Caroline nodded ,"I loved horses ..and drawing of course." He tilded his head at the drawing word which Caroline found incredibly cute.

But his face suddenly turned serious,"What is it?" Caroline asked already thinking that they plan worked.

Klaus stood up with his hand on his chest ,"What did you do?" he whispered.

Caroline stood up too acting clueless,"Nothing."

Klaus could see she's lying and that made him angry , grabbing her by the shoulders roughly but_ not too much_ he angrily asks her again,"What did you do?!"

Not letting the fear show on her face she breathes out,"I didn't do anything, stop it!."

"Stop it Nik, it's not her .. it's mother." Rebekah out of nowhere showed up making Klaus surprised and slowly letting go of Caroline.

"What do you mean Rebekah?"

"She's trying to kill us. She lied Nik. " Rebekah said slowly.

"Where is she now?"

"Come on I'll show you , someone needs you right now." When she saw Caroline slowly pack up her things and trying to leave she added ,"Both of you."

Caroline and Klaus looked at eachother narrowing their eyebrows,"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah sighed,"Just.. follow me, and you'll know everything in time." since both of them was curious and had no other choice they did as was told.

* * *

Esther was very sure of herself and her plan, she had the power she needed a willing sacrafice and a full when she was just about to start the spell, her son's showed up, _how did they found out?_

"They're coming mother." Finn annouced hearing his sibblings angry footsteps._  
_

Esther panicked,"No , it's too soon .. the moon is not high enough! Go quickly!" she rushed the Bennett witches away.

Suddenly, Elijah , Klaus and Kol were staying in front of her,"My sons. Come foward." She stepped slowly into the circle where they could not harm her. Love on the other hand who was behind the big tree along with Stefan and Damon, had every power to get into that circle without stopping from the barrier , though she wasn't going to reveal herself, yet.

"Stay aside." Finn stood protectively in front of her.

Esther just calmly replied,"It's okay, the can't enter."

While watching the oh' not so happy family moment Love quickly pulled Damon aside,"I can't wait anymore, I need the powers , now." She breathed out and kissed Damon surprisingly hardly, who was well.. startled to say but didn't held back even a bit after he gathered himself togheter.

Stefan just stood awkwardly with mouth gape open whispering,"I'm really going to need compulsion to forget everything what happened today."

A few seconds after a full hard-passionate kiss Love pulled out of it and hardly breathed out. Already feeling the adrenalin rushing in her veins, she has more than enough power now.

"It's time." she whispered looking at Esther who was more and more powerfull with the full moon's help.

"Take care." Damon caressed her face one last time.

"I'm a Mikaelson." she smirked.

"Oh then, break a leg." he smirked back. She sighed kissed his cheek and left . Only a matter of time now.

* * *

"If you've come to plea for your life, sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther fought back the tears which wanted to escape from the eye.

"No , you're wasting yours." Love came out of her hideaway looking incredibly angry and in Damon's eyes , _sexy as hell._

Out of nowhere Love started mumbling a spell under her breath , though with the power she had, it was enough to just look at the person she wanted to harm.

Esther clutched her head and groaned in pain and surprise,"Who are you?!" asked Finn who was in a second by his mothers side.

Klaus looked at her surprised whe he noticed her face,"Love?"

"Love?" Kol replied confused.

Love smiled while still holding her hands out making Esthers pain even worse,"H-How can y-you ha-have this much po-power?" she asked between the growing pains.

Love shrugged ,"Actually I really don't know , I just channeled it."

Esther shook her head ,"It's not p-posibble to have this kind of power without your other half." the pain suddenly stopped and after a few seconds of heard breathing Esther gathered herself up.

Love narrowed her eye-brows ,"Other half?"

Esther nodded , "In other words...soul-mate."

Damon and Love, both from different places stayed shocked.

"Mother , do something she has the power ! She can kill you!" Finn suddenly urged his mother who was in a second by his side .

"NO!" Love yelled and started to run towards her but out of nowhere a big flash of the fire hit her and she was falling on her back.

"Love! Love, are you okay?" Damon rushed towards her taking her up in sitting possition on the hard floor, wrapping his arms around her .

She coughed ,"I-I'm fine , but .. she's gone. I couldn't stop her." she said dissapointed.

"Well maybe you haven't killed her, but thanks to you ,she's lost much power." Klaus replied walking towards them.

Suddenly Caroline was rushing towards them from the woods ,"What happ- Oh my god Love are you okay?!" she asked with a worried look on her face . Damon helped her pulling herself up and she nodded , but he rested his arms on the small of her back , afraid she might pass out or something.

And just like that, the four of them were face to face with eachother ,Klaus beside Caroline facing Damon and Love beside Damon facing Caroline.

"Will someone already tell me who she is?!" Kol yelled from behind pointing at Love.

Klaus smirked , "I'll tell you. Her name's Love Salvatore , Damon's and of course Caroline's daughter ." he smirked widely pointing at the Blonde beside him.

"WHAT?"

"EWW NO!"

"Well That's just GROSS!"

The replies were making him rather suspicious , if not Damon and Caroline are her parents , then who?

"You thought she slept with him?" Love pointed at Caroline then Damon surprised.

"You thought I would sleep with him?" Caroline pointed at Damon.

"And you thought she's my daughter after I kissed her?" Damon pointed at Love.

"WELL THAN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kol shouted angrily.

Love looked at Damon who nodded,"This is going to be so much fun." he whispered and Love just slapped his chest.

She cleared her throat ,"Let me introduce myself , My name's Love Mikaelson , Klaus Mikaelson's daughter-

"Hah!Told ya!" Damon cut her off .

"Wait a second .. you have a daughter?" Caroline snorted at the stunned Klaus.

"Wait , I haven't finished yet. I'm the future daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes." she smirked.

Damon enjoying their reaction said,"See I told you that I tol- BLONDIE?!

"MOM !OH NO!"

"She passed out."

* * *

**HOW WAS IT? WAS THIS THE REACTION YOU WERE EXPECTING? THE KLAUS' ONE IS COMING SOON TOO :)**

**REVIEW CUZ NOW I'M REALLY CURIOUS ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**Forever yours,Sherlyn xoxo.  
**


	10. Chapter 7

**Yep,still alive :) What was it two weeks that I last updated? I think you guys know very much why I haven't ...it's because of the thing called 'Real life' ugh.. I mean who likes it? :D Anyway 27 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER? You guys are AHHMAZZIING! Loving you with all my heart ! I'm really glad that all of them were positive and even 'the best chapter so far' :D LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT :) So let's talk a little about me :**  
**Today is the day when everything is going to change, including my updates , I have 2 weeks off from school and that means WAY more chapters for my stories ! :-) Yesterday I replaced the first chapter of my new story _Vampire Tale _I'd be very thankful if you guys checked it out :) It's a Damon/OC with a little Klaroline , though this time I'm writing more flashbacks :) And if were already talking about Klaus and Care there's something I'd want to ask from you ..  
**

**_Me and two of my friends created a fan-club on Facebook for Candice Accola and Joseph Morgan , I'd be really really happy if you just clicked on the 'like' , it's a Slovakian fan-club but since all of us can speak English fluently , we're concentrating more on the English/American language _****_and of course the updates about this story_****_. With some Czech and Slovak :D You can find the link on my PROFILE PAGE :)) THANK YOU! _**

**_About this story and chapter: I can assure you that from now on it's going to be a bit AU :)_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Love is MINE ...and Damon's ;)_**

* * *

"She's dead.. oh my god Damon I killed her.." Love cried into Damon's strong shoulder , while he just rolled his eyes .

After Blondie-khmm.. _Caroline _passed out ,Klaus got to his senses and picked her up rapidly. While he was holding her ,Damon and Love urged him to take her to the boarding house, now .. Caroline is _resting _on the couch in the living room with Klaus beside her looking at her lovingly.

"God Love , she's a vampire .. she just passed out .. I mean everyone would do that if they future daughter just showed up out of nowhere." Damon replied hugging her tightly.

"Not everyone." Love tilted her head and pointed towards the hybrid king.

Suddenly Caroline started coughing up ,"Love , are you okay?" Klaus softly caressed her cheek.

With Caroline still _half-_unconscious , it wasn't a big surprise when she replied ,"Mom?...I had a terrible nightmare.." she stirred softly.

Damon laughed out loudly on which Love slapped his chest and let go of him ," It- it wasn't a nightmare.." Love whispered nearing the couch Caroline was resting on.

Out of nowhere Caroline widely opened her eyes and screamed out," OH, MY , GOD! H-HOW? " she stood up on the couch "W-with HIM?" she screamed again and Klaus just showed his trade mark smirk.

"Oh Love.. don't be so frightened.. it seems like after all you gave us a chance.. a really big chance." He crossed his legs with another smirk.

"Mo-Caroline , I know .. it's a little unexpected but-" Love started calming her down .. but it was useless.

"UNEXPECTED? UNEXPECTED? Oh my- I can't even .. I need .. a break .. yes.. I need fresh air." Caroline rushed out through the front door.

Love glared at her so called father ," Don't just look at me like you never knew me before.. go after her! Talk to her!"

Surprisingly he did as she told so ,"Wow .. this is the first time I saw the big bad hybrid obey to someone else." Damon smirked.

Out of nowhere his phone rang,"Yes? ... what? I'm on my way.." Damon suddenly grabbed his jacket and started going towards the door.

Love just confusedly looked at him,"What is it?"

"Ric's in trouble , you coming?" Damon winked .

"I-I don't.." he cut her off.

"Oh come on , you rather stay here with your -gonna be - parents than coming on a jail-journey with the hot Salvatore?" Love giggled.

"Jail-Journey? I'm in.." She laughed as they rushed out in vamp speed.. hand in hand.

* * *

Klaus knew very well where to find her , she was sitting against a big tree breathing hard ,near the Lockwood cellar.

"What do you want?" She sniffled sensing him.

"I don't know.. talk maybe?"

She snorted ,"Talk?"

He nodded ,"Yes .. Why wouldn't I ?"

Caroline turned around to face him ,"You just found out about your future daughter and you don't even seem surprised."

Klaus shrugged ,"I lived more than a thousand years dear , I was aware of the soul-mate children."

"Soul-mate?" Caroline asked confusedly.

He smirked ,"Vampires can't procreate.."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." She rolled her eyes.

"Unless.." he looked around smiling.

"Unless what?" she was getting frustrated more and more as the seconds passed.

"If Love is really our daughter .. it means we're made for each other." he replied , eyes sparkling with happiness.

* * *

While Damon talked to the Sheriff about Ric's _'jail-journey'_ Love went to the nearest coffee shop to buy some caffeine for herself and Damon. Though when she came back she was not so happy about 'Elena' being already here talking or at least arguing with him.

"You almost killed Bonnie's mom Damon! Do you have any idea how stupid your plan was?" Elena shouted at him.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Wait a second .. my plan was stupid? Than how about yours? "

Elena looked confused," What are you talking about? Caroline was distracting Klaus , while Ric would kill or at least stab Kol! But then what do I wake up for in the morning? ALL ORIGINALS ARE STILL ALIVE!" she whispered harshly.

Love couldn't risk being revealed to that little brat so she cut them off quickly ,"Hey I brought coffee , oh hey Elena what's up?" she fake-smiled walking towards them.

Elena just looked at her than back at Damon ,"Ask him .. I'm going to see Ric." she jogged away.

"Well.. she looks angry." Love smirked while taking a sip of her coffee cup and giving the other one to Damon.

"Thanks but I don't need it now." Damon smiled taking her in his arms .

Love smiled pulling herself out of his hold ,"I didn't bought it for you.. I bought it for Ric."

Damon laughed ,"Of course." then he suddenly turned serious ,"Look.. about what Esther said last nigh-"

Love looked puzzled , she thought he forgot it. "A-about that soul mate thing?" she fake-snorted ,"Don't worry I'm sure she said it just to save her own ass."

Though Damon's expression haven't changed,"Maybe.. but what if she told the truth? I mean.. every time I'm near you I feel happy and when I touch you- or-or last night when I kissed you I felt-

Love stopped him,"No Damon.. no.. don't go there. "

"But-"

"No!" she sighed,"Look .. I can't deny the attraction that's between us but more than that ? And soul mates? You and my father are the worst enemies on earth.. do you think he would approve his worst nightmare happen? Me to be with the first man on his killer list?"

He quickly brought her in his arms again tightly ,"Then runaway with me." he breathed out.

She smiled and locked her arms around his neck ,"I would.. believe me.. but there is one more thing that's keeping us apart."

"What?!" he groaned.

"I'm from the future Damon .. I'll be growing up beside you .. don't you thing it would be creepy? " she smirked.

Damon rolled his eyes "Okay, now tell me the real reason."

Suddenly Elena jogged back out to the hallway on which both of them pulled out of the tight and not so daddy-daughter embrace which Elena still believed they were.

"I'm going to bring him some food and water .. I'll be ..back." she excused herself awkwardly.

Damon then realized ,"It's her isn't it?"

Love nodded ,"You can't just let go of her .. you loved her for years .. and just because I'm way more hotter than she is you're letting her go? You should first work things out with her.. decide who she's better with you.. or Stefan, you have time till I turn 18 ..again" She smiled while letting go of his hand and walking out of the station.

* * *

"What are you doing Love?" Klaus asked once Caroline flashed away angrily and surprised again , this time she went to her room .. rummaging through her drawer .

"I'm talking to a Pegasus , what does it looks like?" She huffed angrily.

"Well it sure doesn't looks like that." Klaus smirked leaning against her door.

Suddenly Caroline found what she was looking for a necklace.. a necklace? "What is it sweetheart?" Klaus asked confused.

"This. This is the necklace I'm now more than sure I'll gave to my daughter. Did you saw it on her?" she moved towards him and looked at the Lapis Lazuli drop necklace .

Klaus nodded ,"I did she was wearing it on the ball and even yesterday.. but what does it mean?"

Caroline breathed out,"This necklace was my great-great grandmothers , it was worn by generations of Forbes woman ,Grandmothers or Mothers gave it to the new ones .. I kept it .. because when I turned I thought that the line will be stopping with me .. but this means I gave it to my daughter .. to Love."

Klaus genuinely smiled ,"I think It's time we meet her a little sooner." and Caroline couldn't help but agree.

* * *

_Flashback 2018:_

"_Mommy mommy! Look what I made!" Little 4 year old Love rushed to her mother who was on the balcony appreciating the beauty of Paris._

_"Come here little angel, what did you made baby?" Caroline pulled her daughter up and hugged her tightly._

"_Dis is yu dis is me and dis is daddy!" she proudly pointed towards the figures on her little painting paper._

_Caroline smiled and kissed her cheek ,"Beautiful honey .. but who's that behind you?" she pointed at the dark figure which was 'holding' her daughters hands._

_"dat's Damon!"_

* * *

Love stopped dead in her tracks at the sudden flash of so called 'memory' , what the hell was that? She didn't know Damon till she got back here .. so that means "It's already changing." she whispered out.

Suddenly she heard a very familiar growl,"Why are you doing this ,you know what blood does to me." Is it Stefan?

"You let it control you! You always had, I'm just here to help you learn fight it." Damon replied.

Love angrily flash towards them and she did saw both of them along with her aunt Bekah.

"This is rubbish." Rebekah groaned and bent down to feed from the innocent girl suddenly Stefan pushed her away and took the injured girl in his own arms.

She got there at the same time with Matt and Elena ," What are you doing?" Elena asked witnessing the not so flawless scene in front of her.

"Elena." Stefan turned around blood covering his mouth .

"What are you two doing?!" Elena repeated her question now looking disbelievingly at Stefan . Love along with Matt just stood there watching the scene in horror.

"Relax Elena , just a little experiment , don't be more dramatic than it needs to be ." Damon replied cockily while Love angrily snorted.

"Elena .. let's just go." Matt nudged her shoulder though she just kept looking straight into Stefan's eyes like a statue.

"Elena!" Matt nudged her once again and this time she obeyed rushing away .

Stefan stood still watching Elena while Damon had to comment sarcastically,"Soo.. that's gonna take a little time."

Stefan turned around directly looking into his brothers eyes wanting to show him the pain he just caused.

"Stefan.." he replied but Stefan wasn't listening he bumped into him on purpose and slowly left him standing there.

Damon turned around to find now Love looking at him angrily and furiously ,"What the hell were you thinking Damon?" she went closer to him.

Damon held up his hands in the air "It's my fault again?!"

Love just shook her head ,"No of course not.. it wasn't you who just tortured his ripper brother and letting it all seen to the girl he's in love! You're treating him like some toy! With no feelings.."

"He doesn't have any, Love! He's a vampire, he turned it of once , it was hard to bring him back but I did , strangely now he's acting completely different , he's doing this because he thinks it's how he can face Klaus!"

Love sighed and then took his face in her hands letting their lips almost touch ,"Listen. You'll go home right now , you'll tell him he's your brother and that you love him , that you will always be there to pick him up when he falls because his all you've got .. and me of course but let's face It who wouldn't want me huh?" she joked trying to make the tear that fell from her eye invisible.

Damon couldn't help himself ,"I'll do it , but right now...I'm going to kiss y-" he didn't even finished his sentence and already felt her hot lips against his . It was like heaven , he didn't just needed it right now .. he wanted it.. he wanted her.

Before things could get heated there in the middle of nowhere Love quickly pulled out from the kiss ,"Now ..go. I'll see you later." she pecked his lips once more then left in vamp speed.

* * *

Matt and Elena headed to the kitchen for some tea once they were back in the Gilbert household.

Elena sighed sitting down ,"At the beginning, after my parents died, _there was something_ about being with _Stefan_ that just… _felt safe._"

Matt snorted ,"Safe? Elena he's a vampire."

"I know believe me .. just saying that out loud ..sounds crazy but, it's like he would never stop loving me .. like he never.."

"What?" Matt narrowed his eye-brows.

"-die .. Like he would never die.."

Matt nodded,"Like you parents did." he whispered while she softly nodded.

"And Damon?" he asked a couple of seconds later.

She smiled,"Damon.. just sort of snuck up on me and got under my skin .. and no matter what I do .. I can't shake him off."

" You know .. when you're in love with someone they don't get under your skin , you got under their." Matt just forced a smile at the shocked Elena.

* * *

Love closed the door behind her only to be greeted by a well..happier Stefan then he was awhile ago.

"Good-night." He smiled and left upstairs.

"Night." She smiled back up at him.

Damon turned around in the living room to face her ," Hey you."

She smirked ,"Hi.. so ,I see you took my advice." she then went down to his little bar counter with the liquids.

"Advice? More like command." he smirked back.

She sighed ,"Anyway .. I still feel like I need this." she poured herself some whiskey and whatever that other thing was and drank it in a gulp.

"Really? Just that? And what about this?" he hugged her from behind slowly. "And this." he moved her hair away from the nape of her neck and kissed in the middle trying to torture her.

"Damoo-" she whined , they weren't supposed to do this!

"And what about this?" he turned her around and kissed her passionately. Love moaned instantly at the touch but pulled away hearing an awkwardly coughing Stefan from upstairs.

"Mmm whaat?" he replied ,unconscious after the kiss.

"S-sStefaan.. he can hear .. Damon!" Damon sighed loudly while pulling out from the embrace just to hold her in another one , this one's more friend-likey.

"Why are you hugging me all of a sudden?" Love asked with a smile her chin on his shoulder , though she didn't really minded.

"I don't care how , but I just want to feel you , sit with you ..talk with you .. be able to kiss you ."

"Well here's the couch .. wanna sit with me?" she smirked.

He smiled in response and brought her with him near the couch , he sat down and she sat on top of him already enjoying their moment.

She stroked his smooth face slowly with her nose crossing their fingers on their joined hands," We don't have to talk if you don't want to.. I really feel like I could fell asleep in a minute in this position." Damon laughed.

"Well, well.. I'm more than surprised by what am I seeing." Their heard his voice.

Oh no! Klaus.

* * *

**Haha! I love this cliffhanger don't you guys? :D **

**Anyway if you liked this chapter here's how to thank me:**

**1. Review ( it would be really great if I got more than 20 reviewers once again!)**

**2. Check out on my profile page Love's necklace.**

**3. Join the CANDICE / JOSEPH a.k.a Klaroline fan-club for which the link is also on my profile page ;)**

**See ya the next time .. hopefully 2 days later :)**

**Love ,Sherlyn xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Sooo... well... I suck at promises.. yep... that's pretty much the ugly truth :D I'm really very very very sorry about the long wait , but I'm pretty sure every one of the authors here on FF can understand ,as for the fans and readers, it's pretty hard writing or thinking about a new chapter for 4 of your stories while focusing on school and life .. including love life ... but I love you guys seriously to death so don't even THINK about me stopping ! :D Anyway! Let's just chill out , relax.. have some siesta.. or fiesta? which one's the relaxing?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not owning TVD :( ;)**

* * *

_**One more thing:**_

**A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO Tvdlover87654 for being the best reviewer for all of my stories! Seriously ! She's ALWAYS the first one to read and review them. I LOVE YOU GIRL! :D Oh, and if you're a fan of Damon/OC's be sure to check out her story If She only Knew :)**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU ,WHO REVIEWED ,READ , FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. ****And I'm pretty ashamed of myself that I almost always forget to thank the Guest reviewers! So whoever reviewed on the previous chapters as a Guest , such as : Guest,Guest,karmen,Guest, vampirelover,thatgirl,rosa,Mary,Guest, bam .. and all the others A BIG THANK YOU! I aprecciate that even though you're not signed and just a guest reader ( I was one of you a year ago) you still review and write down your thoughts . SO AGAIN : GRACIAS! :-***

* * *

_**Previously in Inlove with Love:**_

_"Why are you hugging me all of a sudden?" Love asked with a smile her chin on his shoulder , though she didn't really minded._

_"I don't care how , but I just want to feel you , sit with you ..talk with you .. be able to kiss you ."_

_"Well here's the couch .. wanna sit with me?" she smirked._

_He smiled in response and brought her with him near the couch , he sat down and she sat on top of him already enjoying their moment._

_She stroked his smooth face slowly with her nose crossing their fingers on their joined hands," We don't have to talk if you don't want to.. I really feel like I could fell asleep in a minute in this position." Damon laughed._

_"Well, well.. I'm more than surprised by what am I seeing." Their heard his voice._

_Oh no! Klaus._

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

_Oh yeah sorry... I was just .. this scene is ...So:_

Love stood up immediately seeing her father's angry , shocked , surprised, widened .. did I mentioned angry? eyes.

"DA-! I mean.. Klaus! What are you doing here?" she squealed.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Klaus slowly asked clenching his teeth giving Damon murdering looks.

"N-Nothing we just-" Love shuttered helplessly looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"What? You've never seen people cuddling?" Damon cut in cockily.

Klaus tilted his head ,"Of course, I just haven't seen my daughter cuddling my worst enemy." Love turned her head to Damon as if saying 'told you so' on which he rolled his eyes carelessly. Seriously what's wrong with this guy? Doesn't he has a heart he might very soon say goodbye to?

Damon now stood up too crossing his arms ,"Look Father Klaus .. or should I start calling you Dad now?" he smirked once more though it soon became a 'please don't suffocate me' look , once Klaus pinned him into the nearest wall clutching his hands around his throat.

"Klaus! Stop it!" Love angrily flashed beside him.

"Why would I? he never minds his own bussines. He has to intervene in my plans, I think it's more than enough to kill him." Love just shot him a disbelieving look.

"If you hurt him,you'll make me hate you .. _forever._" she finished her last statement with a whisper knowing he heard her crystal clear.

Not leaving Damon's eyes ,Klaus sighed helplessly and glared at him one more time slowly letting him go off his hold.

Once Damon breathed out clutching his neck , she gave him a 'stay cool' look. She knew he's angry enough to attack Klaus.

"What do you want here anyway?" Damon breathed out.

Klaus looked at Love with a smirk ," Just came to pick up my daughter."

"Don't _even try _to call me that_._" Love interrupted. At this both of the man's head turned to her.

"What do you mean ? I _know _that you are- " Klaus tried to start his believing speech though Love wasn't going to let him.

"- how do you even _dare _to call someone you don't even know your child? After you put this family everything they've been through?" She yelled causing both Damon and Klaus watch her with wide eyes ," Oh Please! Don't act like you really care, you're happy just because you know that in the end mom will be yours! If you wouldn't know about me , do you honestly think that you wouldn't kill me to torture Damon? I'm sure you would use me even about finding the cure. Futuuree woaah ... Klaus will stay happy when everyone else will be unhappy."she immitadet him with a deep voice.

Damon could stop himself from laughing ,"Stop it Damon. You're not even a bit better than him." She snaped on which he surprisingly shut his mouth.

Love sighed ,'_this isn't going to take me anywhre' _"Okay , this was unexpected and painful . Look ..I love you," she looked at Klaus but than turned to Damon "_both _of you,_" _she smiled at his stunned look and her fathers fierce one," and trust me when I say ,all of us did things we don't even want to remember , but this whatever it is-"she pointed between her dad and her .. was Damon her boyfriend? .. " has to stop , you both are the craziest bitches in town . BIG DEAL. One of our friend is in big trouble , well.. Damon's and mine .. but Klaus will help us , I know it because it happened once ."

When she finished her speech Damon asked ,"Did you just called me a bitch?"

Love shot him a glare ,"Really? I pour my heart out to you and all you heard was that? -" she snorted ,"but yes I did cause you are." finishing with a triumphant smirk.

Klaus' confused thoughts interrupted their starring contest ," What do you mean one of your friends is in trouble? I'm not really into helping the Gilberts."

Love shook her head ,"Oh Hell No! Not them .. it's Alaric." she looked at Damon's face waiting for a reaction.

"Ric? What's going on with him?" he narrowed his eyebrows.

Love sighed, "My dear grandmother Esther is still on her mission to kill her family , in this case I'm also included , so she want's to make Ric one of those vampires who hunts vampires , just like Papah Mikeal."

"Was." Klaus finished with a happy smirk .

"Wait a minute , She wants to kill him? How? When?" Damon paced , Love just grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"She doesn't kill him , at least not on her own , it's the ring .. he got from Elena's mother-"

"Isobel?"

She nodded ,"Yeah , Esther wants to make it like it's all because he died too many times and the ring made him this crazy alter ego."

Damon suddenly realized ,"So he really was the one who killed the medical guy."

"And my grandfather." Love added softly.

"I-I'm sorry sweetheart ." Klaus spoke up though with a little fear she might shout at him ..again.

Love nodded,"Look , I know that you don't even know him or like him .. but he's a really great guy. And I don't want him to die , because if he does than he'll become this crazy vamp hunter , who will hunt us all down , starting with Mom." Klaus' eyes widened .

"Caroline? He'll hurt her?" he started to get angry.

"From where I come he did hurt her , but she was saved." She smiled when he relaxed.

"Who saved her?"_ It has to be that dog._ Klaus thought bitterly.

Love chuckled ,"Actually you won't believe it but , you... it was you who saved her." his expression was priceless.

* * *

**I know, I know this chappie is shorty shorty :D But I was literally writing this chapter for over two weeks, every second or third day I wrote like 200 words :D I'm just really busy with school and stuff , I sometimes feel like I won't have time till the summer vacations starts. Anyway .. I have a challenge for you guys .. If you get me to 200 reviews then the second I read them all ,I'll write and post a new chapter the next day.. I know I'm cruel but this is the only way I'll have enough time for this :) **

**Love, Sherlyn xoxo **


End file.
